Deviant
by Mynameishuman
Summary: For all the years that Kagome had known Sesshomaru, he had never deviated from the scary, stoic Lord of the West. But when she finds herself in a very unfortunate situation, she soon realizes that the daiyoukai is much more deviant than she ever would have guessed. RATED M - Sesh/Kag. Semi-dark themes. ON HIATUS.
1. Trapped

**Trapped**

"Kagome, look out!" Inuyasha screamed from across the clearing where his sword was raised to block an enemy demons attack.

Looking around swiftly, Kagome jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being slammed into the ground by a large scaly tail. Angry red eyes leveled on her and the demon pounced in her direction.

Screaming, she hopped to her feet and took off running. Too late, she realized she was without her bow and down to one arrow. But what was she going to do – stop and stab him with it? She thought not.

Crashing blindly through the brush, she ran from the vicious hissing that seemed to be growing closer to her with every step she took. She wouldn't risk a look behind her for two reasons. Reason number one: she would likely trip and fall and surely be caught and devoured by the serpent youkai, and reason number two: she feared it was already close enough to do just that anyway and looking behind her would be to look death in the eyes.

She had to do something, though. She'd already run far from her group – they couldn't help her this time.

_Arrow it is,_ she thought, reaching back and grasping it in her hand. Spinning around quickly, she plunged the arrow into the snakes eye; but it didn't kill the demon – just angered it further. Kagome stumbled and fell to her butt as the youkai reared back to strike.

Drawing in a breath, she intended to scream, but before she could, the snake let out a piercing shriek and exploded into chunks.

"Oh, thank god," she breathed, looking past where the snake had been to Inuyasha and her friends.

Only…it wasn't her friends standing there with creepy grins and leering eyes, roaming over her body and making her skin crawl. Slowly, she rose to her feet, brushing off her navy blue skirt and ensuring it covered her properly. She had, luckily, avoided most of the snake gunk, but now she had to deal with perverted youkai as opposed to one that simply wanted to eat her.

"Thank you; you saved me," she said, hoping her pleasantries would save her this time.

"You misunderstand, girly," one of the demons sneered, leering at her bare legs, "You will be saving us."

"You will fetch a large sack o' coin, young and thick as ya are," the other said, a vile smirk on his wide, purple lips.

She took a step back, her stomach dropping, intending to run – and bumped right into something hard and warm. Arms, thick and strong, wrapped firmly around her upper body, holding her hostage. A dirty hand came up to cover her mouth and before she knew what was happening, she was hit in the head with something hard and everything went black.

* * *

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, dashing through the trees.

"Kagome!" Called Sango, eyes downcast as she and Miroku flew overhead on Kirara's back.

Her friends called her name loudly, searching in the direction she ran through the woods, but she was nowhere in sight. They had come across the snake, blown to bits, her arrow still sticking grimly from its eye socket, and Inuyasha bristled when he caught the scent of other youkai.

"That idiot," he grumbled, his feet carrying him swiftly from tree to tree, "went and got herself kidnapped again, I'm sure."

"Inuyasha, I do not have a good feeling about this," Miroku hollered to be heard over the wind in their ears. In fact, he had been uneasy since finding the snake, the arrow, and no Kagome. He had sensed the lingering demonic auras, and he knew – as one lecher knew another – the intentions of the youkai were not pure; not by any means. Indeed, they were malicious and depraved.

He feared for Kagome's safety.

Seeing the worry in Miroku's eyes, a dark feeling brought his stomach to his gut and settled there.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled until his throat was raw.

To no avail.

The trail had gone cold.

She was gone.

"Inuyasha, we should head back to Kaede's in case she ends up there," someone suggested, but he was only half listening.

"You go ahead, I'll meet you there," he replied, his eyes dashing madly around hoping to spot the blue skirt and orange top she had been wearing, "I'm going to search a while longer."

Sango and Miroku shared a look, worried about two of their friends now, instead of one.

"I will stay with Inuyasha and look!" Shippo spoke up, about to transform into a leaf to float down to his shoulder.

"No, you stay with them, you'll only slow me down."

Shippo watched, bottom lip trembling, as Inuyasha darted away.

_You better find her, Inu-baka, or I will never forgive you,_ Shippo promised himself as Inuyasha disappeared from sight.

* * *

Kagome was being jostled awake – rather rudely she might add. Someone grasped her arm and shook her roughly.

"Wake up!"

"Inuyasha, you don't have to be so rude," she grumbled groggily, "And you don't need to be so rough, either."

Jerking her arm away from Inuyasha, she opened her eyes and the lamp in front of her was blinding; it made her head throb. Hearing someone snicker, she realized she didn't recognize the sound of the voice she'd heard. Jerking back, she recalled what had happened.

"Ow," she cried, bringing a hand to her head – only to find she was unable to. Panic laced through her veins when she realized her wrists were bound with thick rope, "Why are you doing this? Let me go!"

She was pulled to her feet and nearly feel forward – her head was pounding and looking down she saw her ankles were bound as well.

And something else…

Blood drained from her face when she saw her panties at her ankles, resting atop the rope that bound them.

"You perverts!" She screamed, anger boiling her blood; she felt ill, "What did you do to me?!"

Her body began to shake, and she was sure she would be sick, right there in front of those vile demons. She tried to think; she didn't feel violated – not physically, anyway. She didn't feel as if she had been touched beneath her skirt. She didn't feel…stretched or tender, although her nipples were a little sore.

"Did you touch the merchandise, gentlemen?" Another voice piped up, "I am afraid if that is the case, I have no interest in this one."

"Did not touch her, m'lord, just inspected the goods," a third voice spoke up, "This one is plump in all the right places, and ripe as they come. Pure, too – you can smell her virginity."

Kagome felt a wave of emotion rush forward, threatening to bring her to her knees. She took a shuddering breath and bit her lip to stop it trembling. She would _not_ cry. She would not give these disgusting creatures the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

She realized what was happening as they spoke. Her head ached worse than it ever had before, and her vision was blurry, but that didn't stop her from recognizing the situation she was in. She was likely being sold to some whore house somewhere.

Glancing up, her eyes roved over the trees surrounding them, praying that Inuyasha would find her quickly.

"Where am I?" She asked suddenly, but the men ignored her as they conducted their business.

"It appears you have damaged her," the man she assumed was responsible for purchasing her pointed out, "She has a wound on her head."

She blinked in the darkness, trying to get a good look at him. She couldn't tell what type of youkai he was. Long, dark hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and his eyes reflected in the night – much like a feline. Squinting seemed a pain, suddenly, and her vision blurred again. She swayed on her feet and might have fallen to her knees had a rough hand not grasped her upper arm.

"But a flesh wound and will heal quickly," the man holding her offered, "It will no' be leavin' a scar."

Trying to breathe through the pain in her head, Kagome watched the youkai with dark hair as he stepped closer to hear, his eyes wandering down her body in a speculative manner that left her feeling increasingly exposed – never mind her panties still at her ankles. He walked around her and surveyed what she had to offer from behind, lifting her skirt with a long claw.

"No!" She cried, pulling away "Don't touch me!"

"She will require being tamed," the well-dressed youkai said, "I believe, however, that my lord will approve of this one." He turned back to the other three youkai. "I will offer you 300,000 yen for her and not a bit more."

"She is worth more than that," the man gripping her arm said menacingly, "We will not let her go for less than 500,000."

"And what makes you think she is worth more?" The lone youkai inquired, "she is human, and she is damaged," he pointed out, gesturing to the wound on her head.

"Again, but a flesh wound which will heal well before you will be needing her services," the burly demon behind her pointed out, irritation in his voice, "She may be human, but she is clean, and virgin. She is well-nourished and well-endowed. She is worth more than what you offer."

The demon across from her gave her another once-over, and tipped his head, looking into her blue eyes.

Unique color for a human, he thought.

"Very well," he conceded, digging in his coin purse, "500,000. That concludes our business."

Ownership changed hands, and suddenly Kagome was being lifted over her purchasers shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Good doin' business with ya'," she heard one of the demons call from behind them as her newest captor leapt away with her.

After several minutes of quick travel, they landed in a small opening in the trees and she was set down on her feet. With nothing but the light of the moon to see by, Kagome had a hard time following his movements, and her heart pounded nervously.

"Please let me go," she begged, "I will pay you more than what you paid them if you let me go."

She was sure her family would happily pay the price for her freedom, if she could just get to them.

"And where might you get this large sum of currency from?" He asked her, mirthfully, "You have nothing but the clothing on your back."

"Obviously I'd have to go home and get it," she snapped, not liking this jerk one bit.

"Now, now, you will do well to watch that tongue of yours," he said pleasantly, not bothered by her in the slightest, "I will remove your binds, but should you attempt to run, you will be punished in a most unpleasant way. Do I make myself clear, human?"

She glared at him defiantly. She wanted the rope removed; it was chafing, and her skin felt raw beneath it – plus she _really_ wanted to pull her panties back up – but she also didn't want to give this demon the satisfaction of obeying him.

"Or, I can just leave you in the undignified manner you currently find yourself. It makes little difference to me, either way." She thought he was smirking but couldn't tell in the darkness.

Sighing, she relented. "Fine, I won't try to run." Looking at her feet, she swallowed hard, wishing she was anywhere but there.

"Wonderful," he said, and using his claws, he sliced through the rope at her wrists then kneeled to cut through the rope at her ankles. She averted her eyes in embarrassment, knowing he could see her panties. How did she get herself into this mess?

Kagome felt helpless and hopeless, once again praying that Inuyasha would find her soon.

"Where are we?" She tried again, leaning over to slide her panties up her legs – only to find that he had cut through them as well. Huffing, her eyes brimmed with tears and she let her lacy underwear fall to the ground instead. She hadn't realized how exposed she felt in her short skirt until she could no longer hide what was beneath it with another layer. Blinking, she bit back her sorrow and rubbed her wrists before bringing a hand to her head to assess her injury. She supposed he was going to ignore her question again.

"Ow," she breathed, gently prodding the lump on her head with her fingertips.

"Do try not to touch it," the demon waited impatiently for her to get it together, "I will have someone look at it when we arrive, now come," he held out a clawed hand to her, "We should arrive within the hour."

"I need water," she said, dropping her hand from her head.

Glowering in irritation, he closed the space between them, grasping her shoulders and pulling her towards him. "You will have what you require once we arrive at the fortress. Until then, close your mouth and do as you are told."

She was afraid but refused to show it as she glared up at him.

This close to him, she could clearly see the smirk when it appeared on his face. "You may act brave all you want, human, but you forget who you keep company with. I can hear the rapid beating of your heart," he said, his voice lowering several octaves as one hand left her shoulder, claws tracing across the exposed skin of her collar bone, "I can see you tremble where you stand."

He dipped a clawed finger below the collar of her shirt, into her cleavage, and leaned in, inhaling deeply. "I can _smell_ your fear as clearly as I could smell the arousal of the vile men who held you captive previously."

His words sent chills down her spine and she couldn't help but ask. "They didn't do anything to me, did they?" She whispered; eyes wide as she looked up at him.

He was slightly put off by the innocently fearful look on her face. Pulling back just so, he analyzed the look, deciding he rather liked it, and filed it away in his memory to recall at a later time when he was alone.

"I would not have purchased you, had they."

That was all he said, but it was enough for Kagome. She sighed heavily and let her eyes close, feeling a heaviness on her shoulders. She was terribly tired all of a sudden and just wanted this whole thing to end.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Not a chance," he said, lifting her over his should again, "It is difficult to find a young human with all of your qualities; my lord will most certainly approve of you."

She squeaked in protest as her stomach melded with his muscled shoulder. Her stomach heaved in protest and she threw her hands out frantically, trying to find purchase. Unfortunately, the only place available was his back…so her hands ended up grasping the clothing there. She was entirely too uncomfortable with her current situation. But that discomfort was nothing compared to her horror in the next moment.

As the demon began to run, her skirt flew up over her rear, effectively exposing all she had to offer there. Her eyes widened and she screamed, releasing his clothing to reach back and attempt to push her skirt back down.

Why did she wear these stupid things again? This was so horrifying. She'd never felt so degraded in her entire life.

She felt a laugh roll through the demon carrying her. "Yes, he will definitely approve."

"P – put me down!" She begged. This was too much. Kagome was strong-willed and came from a time where most women were empowered, but in that moment, she felt very small and insignificant. She felt exposed and vulnerable.

And she hated it.

As soon as she got the chance, she would run. She couldn't count on others to save her. She'd have to get herself out of this one.

She feared, though, that it wouldn't be as easy as that. And a while later, when a walled-in fortress came into view, she began to truly panic. Struggling against her captors hold, she thrashed fiercely, and he came to a stop just inside the tree-line of the forest.

Tossing her onto the ground at his feet, she landed hard on her backside. Ignoring the pain she pushed herself away from him as quickly as she could, climbing to her feet. The world spun around her, and she thought that she might pass out.

"You will behave yourself," he reminded threateningly, "Or you will face my lord's wrath."

Supporting herself against a tree, she glanced quickly around, looking for a way out, but it was dark, her head was pounding, and her legs shook beneath her. She lost all hope and slumped to her knees, finally allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered past the lump in her throat, "I just want to go home."

"Perhaps, if you behave," he started, the hint of a promise in his mischievous voice, "my lord will see fit to release you once your debt is paid."

"What debt? I don't even know your lord. I definitely don't owe him anything!"

"Oh, but you do, you see. 500,000 yen, in fact. A steep price, for a human. I wonder how long it will take you to work that off."

_How long?_

A fresh wave of panic set in, pumping adrenaline through her veins and she lifted herself to her feet and ran blindly through the trees, ignoring the branches that scratched her face and arms. She didn't make it far before she was being man-handled once more, laughter in her ear.

"You are a feisty one," he laughed, throwing her onto his shoulder again, "You will certainly require some taming. I wonder if my lord will allow me to do the honors."

Kagome kicked, punched and screamed the entire way into the fortress, no longer seeing in her blind panic. She didn't see the amused faces of the youkai they passed. She didn't notice the many flags in red and white that lined the fortress walls. She failed to see the small green toad youkai that watched them with interest and curiosity.

"Let me go!" She screamed, grabbing a fist full of his hair and yanking his head back as hard as she could. She was fighting for her life at this point. "I said, let. Me. Go!" She growled and bit down on his neck.

His eyes widened at the intimate act and he finally released her, unceremoniously dropping her. She was on her feet in an instant and darting in the direction they'd come. She watched in horror as the gates closed before she could reach them.

"No!" She cried, pounding her fist against the solid wood imprisoning her. Spinning around, she was breathing hard, eyeing the guards that surrounded her. The courtyard was lit up with lantern light and she could almost see everyone clearly enough. She spotted the youkai who'd brought her there and anger coursed through her veins.

"You!" She yelled, picking up a rock at her feet and infusing it with reiki; she threw it in his direction, silently begging it to hit the mark. It missed him as he stepped easily from its path.

Feeling her powers suddenly surge within her, her reiki flared, and the guards took several steps back. Her entire body trembled, and she couldn't tell if it was becoming darker or if her vision was failing her.

"A miko?" the demon closest to her questioned.

Right, she was a miko. And what a useless miko she was, she thought. She couldn't even protect herself from one demon – forget an entire fortress of them, many of which were surrounding her at that very moment.

"What is Inuyasha's wench doing here?" came a familiar squawking voice. Her blood went cold and drained from her head. Her eyes glanced around quickly, seeking the owner of the voice. She was sure she looked insane, but she didn't care – she had to be sure.

Stomping up to the wench, Jaken stopped right in front of her. "Why are you here, wench?" He demanded; his staff aimed in her direction. "How dare you place your filthy human self within the walls of my lords home!"

The moment her eyes landed on Sesshomaru's henchman, her legs gave out on her and gravity pulled her down. No sooner did her knees meet the ground that the darkness tunneling her vision crept in fully and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The guards watched as she slumped to the ground, her cheek resting in the dirt.

"Well," came a baritone voice from just inside the doors of the fortress, "It has not been quite so lively in this courtyard since the last gathering."

"My Lord," the youkai in the courtyard said respectfully, bowing low.

"As you were," he granted, turning to his advisor. The youkai held his neck and Sesshomaru could smell blood, "What have we here, Takeshi?" He questioned, glancing at his half-brother's miko, unconscious within the walls of his fortress, "Why did you bring a miko within my walls?"

Takeshi felt like a fool. How he had not realized she was a miko, he could not begin to say.

"She must have been suppressing her reiki, my Lord. I felt no holy aura from her upon purchasing her."

"You purchased her?" Sesshomaru questioned, intrigued, "From who?"

Did his vile half-breed of a brother finally grow tired of the human? He thought it unlikely.

"Some youkai I have done business with previously. They claimed they found her alone in the woods, about to be eaten by a serpent demon."

"Hn." He eyed the woman. During their previous run-ins, she had worn similar clothing, though in different colors. The richness of the color and the quality of the fabric she wore had always intrigued him. She did not seem to come from wealth, but the color and quality of her scant clothing almost suggested otherwise. That and the way she carried herself.

His eyes trailed the path of her bare legs, all the way up to her nearly visible backside. Glancing to his right, he eyed the guard whose eyes had a direct line of vision up the miko's horribly short kimono. The guards eyes were glued to what was beneath her clothing and Sesshomaru wondered, vaguely, what had his guard so enamored.

Finding Takeshi, Sesshomaru continued his inquiry. "I presume you purchased her for the gathering."

"Yes, my Lord. She is one of the better humans I have purchased for the event. Though, I had no idea she was a miko. And she seems ill-trained," he admitted, glancing at her slumped form, "She did not display a spiritual aura, nor did she attempt to escape using her reiki. I am not sure she is capable of such a task."

"I always had the same impression," Sesshomaru offered to his advisor, "Though, it would be wise not to underestimate the miko – she possesses a great deal of power, she just does not know how to harness it. Regardless, from what I have been witness to, she is not a threat as long as she remains without a weapon."

He eyed Takeshi's neck once more. "What is wrong with your neck?"

Takeshi removed his hand to reveal a wound shaped very much like human teeth. It was already healing, but Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at his advisor for his carelessness.

"She marked you, Takeshi?" He taunted his advisor, "You belong to the miko now?"

"Absolutely not, my Lord!" Takeshi sputtered, outraged. As if he would allow a filthy human to mark him. "She threw a tantrum!" He defended himself, "Pulled my hair and bit me, the bitch."

"And tell me, Takeshi, did you enjoy it?" Sesshomaru smirked. He, himself, rather enjoyed rough foreplay. He never minded a little hair pulling and nipping.

"My Lord, surely you jest."

"Hn."

"Shall I place her in a room, or would you rather I disposed of her?"

"How much did you pay for her?"

"500,000 my Lord."

"Keep her. She will likely be worth more than what you paid," his eyes fell on the miko again, a cruel smile crossing his lips, "You did well, Takeshi."

Ever since he witnessed the miko pull his father's fang from his burial site, then proceeding to hand the sword over to his unworthy half-brother, he had wanted to bring the miko to her knees. Even more so after he attempted to kill her with his acid, and she somehow remained unscathed before his very eyes.

"Inform me of where you put her," he commanded Takeshi, "Jaken, the miko will be staying. Do not cause a commotion."

"B – but! My Lord!" Jaken's grating voice rang through the courtyard.

Sesshomaru turned around, heading back toward his study. "And inform me immediately upon her waking."

Sesshomaru was going to use this opportunity to his advantage. Perhaps he could convince her to acquire his father's fang for him. He may not be able to wield it, but it most certainly did not belong in the hands of the half-breed. It could sit in the armory and collect dust before he would allow the disgusting hanyou to keep it.

Having complete control over her was an added bonus. She would be helpless to him, without a weapon, without help, and completely at his mercy.

Sesshomaru could hardly wait to begin.


	2. At The Mercy of a Lord

**At the Mercy of a Lord**

Kagome woke for the second time, unsure of her surroundings. Listening intently, she waited to open her eyes. She didn't hear much of anything and assumed she was alone. She took stock of her limbs, relieved when she found them all accounted for. Her head hurt a little less, but her mouth was desert dry. Trying to swallow was difficult.

She opened heavy eyes and looked around. Lying on her stomach atop a futon, she was surprised to find decent bedding beneath her. The futon was thick and soft, and the blanket was made of a material as soft as silk. The skin of her backside was chilled, and she realized that her skirt had ridden up to her belly button – nothing below her waist was currently covered and she was thankful to be alone.

Sitting up with a groan, she fixed her clothing and spotted a tea pot and cups on the tea table pushed against one wall. She tested her weight before moving too quickly, and satisfied she could carry herself across the room, she took easy strides to the table to quench her thirst. Pouring a cup, she drank it down greedily.

It was better than anything she had ever had before.

"Thirsty?"

Her body went rigid and she spit out what was in her mouth, spinning around to locate the voice. She hadn't noticed him sitting in the shadowy corner of the small room. Why hadn't she used her reiki to sense his aura instead of just using her ears and assuming no one was there?

"It's not poisoned, is it?" She questioned, too late.

"Now, what purpose would poisoning you serve?"

"How am I supposed to know?" She snapped, "What purpose does _kidnapping_ me serve? I don't know how you youkai think! You do terrible things to people who don't deserve it, all the time. Poisoning me seems right up your ally!"

The youkai stood slowly, equal parts amusement and anger flashing in his eyes.

"You are a fighter; I will give you that." He took a step closer to her and she stumbled back.

"Stay away from me," she demanded fiercely.

He stepped forward again and she stepped back, feeling like she was being toyed with – like a predator playing with its prey.

"I'm serious!" She said, "I'll bite you again! No! I'll purify you!"

He laughed at her ridiculous display of bravery, and closed the distance between them, enjoying her trembling body as her back pressed into the wall behind her. Stepping to her left, he knocked twice on the door there. It opened after a moment and the youkai left the room. Shutting the door behind him, he slid the lock into place and headed for Lord Sesshomaru's study to alert him to the miko's waking.

Kagome was finally alone. She was confused by what just occurred, but she was glad that he had left her alone. Glancing around the room, she saw four small windows lining one wall. Placed near the ceiling, they allowed light to enter the room, but would never allow someone an exit – they were far too small. Perhaps a child could fit through, but she was too big to ever hope to squeeze through the small openings. One door on the opposite wall – the one her captor had left through.

There were no other ways in or out. She tried sliding the door open, but it wouldn't budge – she figured as much. Looking back at the tea table, she decided that being poisoned beat staying confined to this room. Saying a quick prayer to her mother to forgive her, she sucked down the remainder of the tea and sat down on the cushion, pouring another cup.

She looked around the room, again – really looking this time – and was confused by what she was seeing.

Hooks lined the wall beside the bed and the ceiling above it. She wondered why there were so many hooks and what was meant to be hung from them. Her innocent mind could never fathom the depraved purpose of the room she was imprisoned within. She stared at the hooks, pondering their purpose – hanging flower baskets, maybe? Some sort of strange hammock? Or maybe it was some sort of abstract artwork?

Shaking her head, she averted her eyes to the windows, trying to gauge the time. The sky was still dark.

She suddenly had the urge to use the bathroom and, seeing nowhere to pee, wondered what in the world these youkai were thinking, locking her up in here without a way to relieve herself.

Standing up, she knocked on the door. "Hello, I need to use the bathroom!"

Silence met her and she huffed in irritation.

"I know someone is out there! I can sense your aura." As soon as she said it, a feeling of dread washed over her. She _knew_ this aura. "Wait. Is – is that…are you…"

She heard the lock disengage and the door slid, slowly opened. Standing before her, tall and proud, was the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed, and almost emptied her bladder right then.

Taking several quick steps backwards, she slammed into the wall, wishing she had practiced Kegel exercises more often – she couldn't remember the last time she had used the bathroom and her body was on the verge of betraying her.

Inhaling sharply, she stood taller, trying to remain defiant – at least in his presence.

"What do you want?" She breathed.

Entering the room, a mischievous smiled lurked on his lips as he pulled the door closed behind him. The lock slid back home – she _knew_ there was someone else out there.

"You are in this Sesshomaru's residence, miko. This Sesshomaru need not answer to the likes of you."

"Hmph." She turned her face away from him, looking to the wall with the weird hooks instead. Crossing her arms, she ignored his presence altogether – or well, she pretended to, anyway; there really was no ignoring a presence such as his.

His youki flared in annoyance and her glared at her. Taking a few long strides, he closed the distance between them and grabbed her chin in a clawed hand. How dare she snub him in his own home. He would have to teach her proper manners.

"You will learn your place, or you will suffer the consequences, miko," he threatened, "This One knows not how you behaved in the presence of the dreadful half-breed, but when you are in this One's presence, you will behave accordingly – with respect and fear. Should you not, there are plenty of ways this One can ensure that you do so the next time."

She felt the heat of his breath on her cheek as he spoke, and it made her shiver. Glancing at his face, she got a good look in his eyes – so similar to Inuyasha's that her bottom lip trembled, and her eyes blurred with tears.

"There," he said, his breath brushing across her lips, "that is much more appropriate. Although," he said, releasing her and straightening to his full height, "crying will do you no good. You belong to this One now, and as such, you will do as this One see's fit to make you do."

"I'm not crying because I'm afraid of you," she mumbled heatedly, a tear slipping free. Sure, she was afraid; he was exceedingly powerful, and he hated her – likely more than anyone else, aside from Inuyasha.

"No?" He walked over to the chair the other youkai had occupied and sat gracefully, crossing his legs. "Then, tell me, miko, why _do_ you shed tears?"

"It doesn't matter," she said, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Hn." She was correct. It didn't matter. That didn't stop him from regarding her curiously. "Miko, this Sesshomaru requires information. It is this One's command that you provide it."

She turned her head away, purposefully, tightening her arms over her chest – unintentionally lifting her breasts, accentuating her cleavage. His eyes zeroed in, watching her breasts rise and fall enticingly.

_Yes_, he thought, _she will do well during the gathering_.

"Do you defy this One?" He asked, eyes lingering on her heaving chest a moment longer before drifting up her long neck to the profile of her face. Her lips were plump and shapely, sitting atop a small chin and below a feminine nose. Her cheek bones rested just below her wide blue eyes, ringed with thick, curly lashes. Her hair was dark and wavy, flowing down her back. He wondered, very briefly, if the hair between her thighs curled as well.

His eyes drifted down at the thought, and he momentarily considered checking for himself. The bare flesh of her legs caught his attention and his eyes moved further downward. She had still yet to say anything.

Defy him, she did. She would require a lesson. He smirked, rising to his feet.

"Tell me, miko. How do human parents punish defiant children?" He wondered, taking a slow step in her direction, eyes lifting to her face. That got her attention – her eyes flew to his face, her defensive posture relaxing as her arms dropped to her sides.

"Pu – punish?"

"Hn," he took another step, "you see, when inuyoukai children misbehave, they are put in their place forthwith to ensure they do not make the same mistake twice."

One step closer and something in his eyes flashed. Too late, Kagome realized she had been cornered, and Sesshomaru towered over her, a devious gleam in his eyes. She trembled beneath the weight of his stare.

"How should this One punish his disobedient miko?"

Kagome felt an intense pressure between her thighs, the urge to urinate growing substantially. She seriously regretted drinking so much tea. She'd much prefer a dry mouth to the pain of having to pee, and the fear of peeing on herself in front of the daiyoukai currently standing a mere few inches from her.

She had read in a magazine once, in one of the 'tip' sections for long road trips, that if you have to pee but for some reason you can't stop to empty your bladder, thinking about sex will make the pain of a full bladder disappear. The memory of that article flitted through her mind out of nowhere, and she thought that thinking about sex in Sesshomaru's presence would be much more preferable to wetting herself.

Being a virgin, she didn't have much to compare, but she was old enough to understand it, and she'd had plenty of urges – she knew what masturbation was and took full advantage of it. So, using the feelings she was given while pleasuring herself, she thought of that instead of sex.

To her immediate surprise, it actually worked – to an extent. She was no longer on the verge of peeing all over herself, though she was still aware of the need to go. She felt heat pool between her thighs as she stared blankly into Sesshomaru's eyes, not really seeing him as her mind focused on her body. The fact that she wasn't wearing panties made her feel risqué, increasing the desirable sensation she was having between her legs.

Her eyes glazed over as she pressed her legs together. She didn't notice Sesshomaru's nose twitch or the lift of an elegant brow. He was no stranger to arousal. He'd seen and done many indecent things in his lifetime – it had all begun to run together at some point, no one memory standing out against another. The arousal of a female had always, generally, held a similar aroma – musky and just a bit…bitter.

He was slightly taken aback at the scent of the miko's arousal – for multiple reasons. First and foremost being that he'd never expected this innocent, little miko to be aroused in his presence, and while staring so intently into his eyes, no less; perhaps he should take his own advice – don't underestimate her. Second, was the scent of her arousal. Still earthy in nature, it held undertones of a sweetness as opposed to the bitterness he was accustomed to.

He found her sweet aroma preferable to what he'd experienced in the past. He'd sampled humans before – didn't much care for them; they couldn't keep with his pace. They were also impartial to his variety of rough foreplay. Youkai women tended to be more to his liking – they enjoyed rough handling as much as he enjoyed handling roughly.

Still, none before – human nor demon – had smelled _sweet_. That wasn't for lack of trying. Many would practically bathe in perfumes and oils before coming to his bed, but he could smell through it all. He inhaled subtly, breathing in the miko's scent. He could not smell perfume nor oil on her – just her own pleasing scent.

"Miko, do you desire something? The touch of a man, perhaps?"

Her eyes cleared marginally, and she blinked slowly up at him, lost in her thoughts.

"Desire?" She asked foolishly.

"Do not be coy with me. I can smell your arousal."

Kagome was mortified. How had she not thought to expect that sort of thing? If Inuyasha's sense of smell was superior, it should've been a safe assumption that Sesshomaru's senses were even sharper. She blushed a brighter red than Sesshomaru wore on his kimono and her eyes widened comically.

Somehow managing to bring her arms between the small space separating her from the demon, she buried her face in her hands with a groan.

"So embarrassing," she hissed to herself.

Did she truly not realize that he would be able to smell the moisture that pooled within her core? Exposed as she was, her aroma diffused around them, spreading through the room in gentle aromatic waves.

Sesshomaru watched her, quite enjoying her mortification. He felt himself hardening beneath his hakama. Sampling this miko would be intriguing, though it would take away from her value as a virgin. Then again – her value would decrease once her virginity was removed, regardless of who took it. After the first cock was buried within her, she would no longer be worth what she had been previously.

Still, she was very well-endowed. Well fed, by the looks of her. Toned from travel, though it also affected the pigment of her skin – most preferred a female fair in color; the miko's skin glowed from so much time spent beneath the sun. Despite that, her glossy black hair and pleasant features would ensure a higher payment for her than most other humans would be worth.

Problem solved, Sesshomaru decided that her virginity would be his to take, and his alone. The question was, did he take it now? She would surely fight him – though, he was not entirely opposed to that.

"Miko," he said to gain her attention.

Her hands still covered her face and she refused to look at him for fear of how he might look at her after such an embarrassing display. Never in her life had she been so horrified. Her body had betrayed her in more ways than one in the last day or so. She considered punishing herself for her own treachery, then realized how ridiculous that sounded.

Sesshomaru, not one to mess around, grabbed her wrists and removed her hands from her face.

"Do you believe that you deserve to be punished for your disobedience and disrespect?"

"No," she said, once again defiant, "I wasn't disobedient _or_ disrespectful. If anything, _you_ should be punished for abducting me and holding me prisoner."

He leaned even closer to her, enjoying the scent of her arousal mingling with the scent of her defiance. Oh yes, she would absolutely fight him. She attempted to push herself further into the wall, to no avail.

"That is where you are wrong, miko. You have been both disobedient _and_ disrespectful on numerous occasions. You failed to do as you were told, you address this One by name while withholding my rightful title. You are sharp-tongued and defy your owner. And then you imply that it is _this_ _One_ in the wrong." He laughed, an arrogant sound. "And I presume it would be _you_ to punish me, hn?" He lifted a vain brow.

"I would, yes, if given the opportunity. And without a second thought."

"Hn, feisty, are we? I wonder," he said, eyeing her with a pretentious smirk, "will you still have the energy to punish me once I am through with you."

Her face went carefully blank and he reveled in her apprehension. Inhaling deeply, he could still smell hints of her arousal, though it faded quickly. He contemplated ways to stir her desire once more – thereby evoking her pleasant scent.

"What are you going to do?" She whispered, her voice trembling.

His hand found the outside of her thigh and he watched her face carefully as he raked his claws up the bare flesh there, his fingertips grazing her warm skin. Her breath hitched when his claws reached the hem of her skirt, dipping beneath it.

She stiffened as her body betrayed her yet again. She didn't want this – in _no way_ did she want this. To have Sesshomaru take her virginity was horrifying to her – yet, his sensual touch against the sensitive skin of her thigh had a heat steadily building between her thighs once again.

That didn't mean she was going to give in to it.

"No!" She said firmly, stilling his hand with her own.

"You say no, but your body says something entirely different."

"It doesn't matter!" She hissed, glaring at him, "I can't help how my body reacts to you touching me, but that doesn't mean I lack self-control. I said no!"

"You seem to think you have a choice in the matter, miko," he pointed out, returning her glare, "Look around you." He said simply, and remained quiet while it sank in.

He saw it on her face the moment his words hit home. Looking up at the ceiling, she willed herself to stay calm. He was right. What choice did she have? She was locked in a room, in a place surrounded by demons loyal to the daiyoukai who stood before her. No one would come to her rescue; not this time. And by no means was she strong enough to fight Sesshomaru off on her own – not without a weapon, anyway, and likely not even then.

She took a deep, calming breath, trying to think clearly through her options. He seemed like an intelligent man – maybe he would listen to reason. Perhaps he could be bargained with; but what did she have that he might want – aside from her body, and she couldn't really understand why he even wanted that.

Her brows furrowed and he regarded her narrowly, wondering what she was thinking about with such a perplexed look on her face. She looked at him suddenly, determination settling behind her eyes. She was…and interesting human. Her emotions were all over the place, as if she couldn't settle on a single one.

"Okay," she exclaimed, nodding firmly, "What's it gonna take to get you to back off?"

"Your disrespect truly knows no bounds." Did she have a death wish? Perhaps she did. She was in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by youkai, one of which was threatening to steal her innocence.

She sighed in defeat. If she wanted to get through this, she'd have to play by his rules. Removing her hand from his at her thigh, she gave him the opportunity to pull his away as well. As much as she disliked it, she'd have to allow him to do what he wanted. She'd have to approach him as a spoiled child with a favorite toy.

"Fine, I'm sorry, okay," she said in a quiet voice, "I'm not trying to be disrespectful, it's just that I'm not used to this. Things are different where I come from. There are no lords or demons. I've never been in a situation like this before. I just need some time to adjust."

She placed a tentative hand on his arm. "Do you think you can give me some time, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Looking at her, his brows pulled together marginally, betraying his confusion at her sudden change in attitude. He could see what she was doing – acting demure for his sake…or perhaps it was for her sake. It mattered little either way. He may not take her this night, but he would take her at some point before the gathering.

He was Lord of the West and had ownership of this miko – enjoying the initial claiming of her body was his right.

"Hn." He removed his hand from where it rested against her thigh. Cool air replaced the heat of his palm and Kagome _almost_ missed the warmth.

"As you wish, miko. But be aware," he said, looking into her eyes to be sure she was listening, "This One _will_ possess your body. Sooner rather than later."

"Why?" She questioned, genuinely curious and more than a little confused, "Why would you have any interest in me at all? Why am I even here? Why are _you_ here, for that matter?"

So many questions. He decided to answer the only one that mattered.

"My interest in you is mine alone." Okay, so it wasn't exactly an answer, but it was a response, nonetheless.

He turned to leave her to herself, but she reached out quickly to stop him, grabbing his sleeve.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Miko." He kept his back to her, but listened to her request, though he wasn't sure why. She was bothersome at best.

"I – um – the bathroom. I need to use the bathroom."

"Bathroom?" He lifted a brow at the foreign word.

"Oh, uh – I need to…I need to pee," she said simply, giving up on decorum. Hers had long since left her, anyway.

Sesshomaru glanced around the room, seeing her chamber pot in a corner.

"There," he gave a graceful flutter of his fingers in the pots direction.

"Ew, no way!" She said, unintentionally jerking on his sleeve in disgust. No way was she going to pee in a bucket. Never mind having to be stuck in a room with it. She couldn't even dump it out the window.

"Come again?" He glared at her from the corner of his eye. "And remove your hand from this One's clothing."

"Sorry!" She released him quickly, pressing her palms flat to her thighs. He turned to face her, waiting for her to continue. "I can't go in a bucket…" She eyed it with a grimace. "And I really don't want to be stuck in a room with it, either."

"Miko, you are in no position to make demands."

"Please! I'll do anything." She brought her hands over her chest, palms together and looked at him with wide, pleading eyes.

Glaring at her, irritation bubbled beneath his skin. He nearly rolled his eyes at her attempt to appeal to him. His glare softened slightly at her earnest expression.

"Come. Try to escape, you will be punished."

"Thank you!" She said happily, a bright smile gracing her lips. He looked away, uncomfortable.

"Come," he repeated, flaring his youki next to the door. It slid open and he walked out, miko in tow.

"She will return. Do not leave your post." Sesshomaru commanded the guard who bowed.

Sesshomaru led her to the public bathhouse, which contained several sort of private toilet-like places she could use to relieve herself. She didn't care, as long as she didn't have to use the bucket in her cell disguised as a bedroom.

Sesshomaru waited outside the bathhouse, keeping his senses intent on her aura. He heard her sigh of relief and contentment and shook his head. It was likely a good thing he hadn't fucked her when he thought to – she had a very full bladder by the sounds of it, all of which likely would have ended up on him.

He narrowed his eyes, not entirely upset with the idea. It wouldn't be the first time he was covered in the fluids of another.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She called, still inside the bathhouse, just on the other side of the entrance.

"Miko?"

"What are the odds of taking a bath? I'm pretty dirty from the trip here, and the manhandling. Would it be okay, if I made it quick?"

He did roll his eyes this time, glancing around to ensure no one saw his obvious display of irritation.

"You have no soap, miko. Nothing to dry yourself afterward. And no clean clothing to put on once finished."

"Yeah…" she said, bashfully, "I considered that. Maybe you could –"

He'd heard enough. He was no one's errand boy. Striding into the bathhouse, he gripped the miko by the waist and lifted her easily into the air, throwing her over his shoulder. He placed his hand strategically on her plump ass and glanced around to ensure no one was watching them.

He had nothing to worry about, though. It was late, and most of the fortress was sleeping. He took advantage of the privacy and unabashedly looked up her skirt.

"Not this again," she huffed. Resting her elbow against his back, she placed her chin in her hand. "Is that a no to a bath, then?"

"Hn."

"I just want to take a bath," she grumbled as he walked, "I feel dirty. I haven't had a bath since yesterday."

Did she bathe so often? Most humans bathed so little that their pungent odor became overpoweringly offensive to his sense of smell. Inhaling discreetly, he realized for the first time the detail he'd somehow missed. This human lacked an offensive scent altogether. In fact, the sweet aroma of her arousal aside, her natural scent was not entirely unpleasant.

Aside from smelling very mildly of salt, she did not smell dirty at all. Intrigued and curious, he turned his head toward her thigh and ran his tongue along the bare flesh there.

"Did you – did you just…" She paused, swallowing hard.

_Did he just…_

"Lord Sesshomaru, did you just lick me?"


	3. Sweet Release

**AN: **Hey fellow pervs. This chapter is for you ;)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Sweet Release**

She tasted…vaguely familiar and a wave of nostalgia swept over him – though he couldn't place why. Trying to catch the fleeting memory before it got away, he licked her again – more deliberately this time, savoring her flavor.

"You – you just did it again…"

_What the heck is he doing?_

Wiggling in his firm grasp on her, she tried to see his face. Why in the world was he suddenly licking her?

Sesshomaru couldn't quite grasp why she tasted so familiar to him. Licking away the thin layer of salt that had accumulated on her skin with the fist swipe of his tongue, he was able to taste her more fully with the second. She had a distinctive edge to the way she tasted on his tongue and he found himself leaning in for the third time.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, the erotic lapping of his tongue against her sensitive skin was causing a blush to dance across her cheeks and heat to build in her core.

Sesshomaru had taken long strides the entire way to her room. Turning a corner, he was at her door and nodded to the guard who ignored the fact that the miko was thrown over his shoulder. The guard slid the door open and Sesshomaru walked into the room with the miko – the door sliding shut once more, and the lock sliding into place.

He wasted no time, laying the miko onto the futon, intent on discovering the familiarity of her taste. Her arousal was a bonus, coating the back of his tongue as he inhaled. Not giving her the chance to protest, he was on her instantly, pushing her back against the futon and spreading her legs wide.

He leaned in, and she gasped loudly when he licked the inside of her thigh. He flattened his tongue, intent on saturating every taste bud in the peculiarity of her tangy sweetness.

Taking in the scene before her – Sesshomaru hovering low between her legs, one of which was gripped in his hand and resting over his shoulder as he ran his tongue enticingly across her very sensitive flesh there – she choked on her own breath.

_Fruit_, he thought, triumphant. She tasted of fruit. Citrus, to be exact. A fresh wave of potent arousal hit him in the face, and he lifted his head slightly to look at her – keeping his tongue pressed firmly against her inner thigh.

Her already wide eyes widened further when their eyes met. His heavy-lidded golden orbs were filled with a desire so intense that she felt a tightening deep within her – begging to be released, ravished and sated.

"Oh, dear god," she breathed, her resolve beginning to crumble. What happened to 'no', Kagome? What happened to 'self-control'? She asked herself these questions, with half a heart – the other half was completely and fully siding with the part of her that yearned to be delivered into euphoria.

She may be a virgin, but she had reached adulthood, and she had desires of her own. She never could get Inuyasha to touch her in this way; why not let Sesshomaru do it for her? She'd likely regret it in the morning, but she'd cross that bridge when she got there.

"Miko," his rich voice was husky and made her tremble, "Do you still deny me?"

Unsure of how to respond she remained still and quiet, her breasts rising and falling with each shallow breath she took. Rose dusted her cheeks and her cherry-stained lips parted. Sesshomaru decided that this miko was quite alluring and wondered why his half-brother had yet to claim her body – he had a particular affinity for humans, after all.

Satisfied that she likely wouldn't fight him, and finding himself desiring to taste more of her, he drew his tongue along her thigh, slowly nearing her core. He held her eyes the entire time and was mildly impressed when she didn't look away.

Kagome trembled as she watched him. He held her captive with his eyes – like prey caught in the web of a predator. Or, perhaps more fitting, like a deer in headlights. She couldn't look away, even as his tongue reached its target and he flattened it against her, pressing hard into her throbbing nerves.

A breathy moan crossed her lips and she was finally able to pull her eyes from his to stare up at the ceiling as her fingers gripped the bedding beneath her. She had lost her mind. That could be the only explanation for what was happening – she had gone completely bat shit crazy.

But, oh, did it feel good.

Sesshomaru dipped his tongue into her wet core, intent on discovering whether she tasted as sweet as she smelled. Her flavor coated his tongue and he found his mouth watering. He pulled away slightly to lick his lips, his eyes falling to the object of his attention. Rubbing a clawed thumb over her clit, he was pleased to see her glistening with desire as he spread her essence over the raw nerves.

She moaned quietly beneath him and he suddenly desired to fill her. Mindful of his claws, he slowly inserted two of his fingers, watching her face carefully as he pressed skillfully against the wet flesh within her. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the ceiling, and her chest heaved with heavy breaths.

Feeling her body trembling, he smirked – she was very receptive to his touch. His guests usually partook in the gifts he offered during the annual gathering, and while they were typically out to gain their own pleasure, many of them rather enjoyed receptive females. Sesshomaru had no doubt that this miko would likely be the most popular gift he would share with his guests during his soiree.

Moving his fingers around within her, he moved his other hand up, beneath her strange article of clothing, to cup her full breast. She arched into him, releasing a soft moan as he kneaded her breast.

Wondering how well she handled pain, he gave her nipple a sharp pinch and was pleasantly surprised when she cried out exquisitely, quickly finding his eyes as new moisture built up around his fingers still sheathed within her.

"You are not so innocent after all, are you miko?" He asked devilishly, "Could it be that you are as deviant as this One?"

The unsure look on her face told him all he needed to know, and abruptly, it was his desire to tease her. Increasing the speed of his fingers, he lowered his mouth back to her clit, sliding his tongue sensuously over her skin – slick with her pleasure – before sucking her greedily into his mouth.

"Ah!" She moaned, her hips pushing into his face involuntarily.

Kagome hadn't expected to enjoy any of this – least of all the pleasure that jolted straight through her upon feeling the pain of Sesshomaru's claws digging into her sensitive nipple. The pain had swiftly become her pleasure and now he was doing something with his mouth that – oh god –

Her toes curled and she felt her body tense – her release was right there, so close, she could feel it…

Sesshomaru could sense her euphoria building – so close was she to coming all over his fingers and tongue. Part of him wished to allow it to happen – for two reasons. First, he was curious about what her release would taste like as it coated his tongue. Second, he would get to enjoy the look of shame on her face when she came down from her euphoric cloud only to realize who it was she had allowed to pleasure her to completion.

At the last moment, he pulled away, withdrawing his mouth and fingers from her. He would not assist her in coming. Not this time.

He watched her face as she realized he had stopped, and she lifted her head in search of his eyes. He felt a wicked smirk cross his lips as their eyes met and he waited for her to speak as he lifted himself from the futon and stepped away from her. Her chest still rose and fell rapidly, and he could hear her heartbeat fluttering within her chest.

Her scent permeated the room and as much as he didn't want to admit it – the moment had affected him as well. He was rock hard beneath his hakama and it pressed uncomfortably against his clothing.

As soon as Sesshomaru moved himself away from her, Kagome realized what had just happened. Her face fell and her eyes widened in horror. What in the hell was wrong with her? Quickly, she fixed her clothing and looked away from the imposing lord standing over her – smug smirk still in place.

He couldn't believe his luck. That shameful look he so wanted to see ended up on her face anyway and he delighted in her discomfort.

Turning away from her, he headed for the door, chuckling darkly while he adjusted himself.

"What was it you were saying about self-control, miko?" He threw over his shoulder at her as the door slid open and he stepped out, disappearing from her prison.

Kagome sighed heavily, her hand falling to her thigh as she stared up at the ceiling. She shook her head wondering why she had just done that – and willingly, too. It was just…he kept licking her, and it had felt good; not only the sensation of it but the attention as well.

God, was she so desperate for affection?

"Jerk," she whispered.

Slowly, she slid her fingers over the flesh he had been licking, her skin still warm where he had gripped her thigh. She gently prodded the area his fingertips had been pressed – she'd have bruises, surely.

Brushing her fingers further up her thigh, she reached her exposed core, feeling the slickness there. How much of it was her, she wondered, and how much of it was from his mouth? Her breathing increased again as she pressed her fingers into her, sighing deeply in pleasure. She had been entirely too close to finding release beneath Sesshomaru's skillful fingers and tongue – now she throbbed and ached.

She would just have to take care of it herself. With one hand, she pumped two of her fingers deeply within her, brushing and pressing against her most sensitive spot. She used her other hand to rub circular motions over her slick nerves, her moaning increasing as she felt her orgasm building once again – not much longer, she knew.

Throwing her head back, a moan crossed her lips as she finally found her release. She felt her walls clench around her fingers and her body twitched and trembled as she came back to herself. Taking a deep breath, she slowly removed her fingers and brought them in front of her face.

Sighing again, she leaned over and wiped her hand on the edge of the bedding before fixing her skirt again and sitting up, eyes gazing around the room.

What was she supposed to do now?

* * *

Sesshomaru's sharp ears caught the miko's moans as he walked away from her room. Licking his lips, he tasted her there – sweet and erotic. He twitched beneath his hakama, still hard and pulsating with blood. He briefly considered returning to her bed, thrusting his cock deeply into her wet core and taking her until he found his release, buried as deeply within her as possible.

The sound of her gentle moaning continued to reach his ears and he grew even more uncomfortable in his own clothing. Sighing, he turned a corner, intent on finding a demoness to pound himself into – if for no other reason than to rid himself of his growing discomfort.

His advisors had done well for the upcoming gathering. Humans almost never wanted to participate willingly, so his advisors often bought them from slave traders or whore houses. Youkai women on the other hand, Sesshomaru paid them for their services and they came willingly. Often, it was their pleasure to be there, able to serve their lord in such a way.

Soon, the halls of his fortress would be filled with the guests of his choosing as they gathered together to celebrate their prosperity in these great times. The lands were ripe for the conquering and Sesshomaru was never one to turn down an opportunity to increase his power. His lands were already far reaching, and he delighted in taking more.

Those who remained on his good side were well rewarded. During every twelfth moon cycle, Sesshomaru would hold a gathering – a soiree of sorts at which he would offer his honored guests many delicacies; including those of the flesh. Free carnal pleasure was always a sure way to keep his youkai guests pleasant and jovial.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly before a cracked door, his eyes fixed on the woman standing within as she slowly removed a silken robe from her body. The material dropped to the floor, gathering around her feet and Sesshomaru's eyes traveled the length of her body, lingering longest on her small but perky backside.

That was one thing about human females that he would readily admit he preferred to youkai women: human women had the potential to be full-bodied and curvaceous where female youkai were often lithe and trim, lacking any real fullness.

Wrapping one clawed finger around the frame of the door, he slid it open slowly, eyes never leaving the woman's body. She looked over her shoulder at him, smirking when she saw her lord admiring her.

"Is there something I can do for you, my lord?" She asked seductively, turning her bare body around to face him.

Without bothering to close the door, he flashed to her side, hand wrapped around her graceful throat. Reaching up with his other hand, he pulled the pin from her hair and it fell silkily down her back. Tossing the pin aside, he embedded his hand in her hair and tugged on it, bringing her closer to him while simultaneously lifting her body so that she was on her tiptoes.

Without a word, his lips found hers, his desire evident. But it was not her he desired – it was his release.

"You taste sweet, my lord," the woman whispered against his lips as she struggled for breath.

Sesshomaru smirked, knowing what it was she was tasting.

A vision of this woman and the miko in bed together flashed across his mind – the miko on her back while the youkai devoured her saccharine extract. She would rest her legs over the demonesses shoulders, her hands bunching in her hair as she moaned and rocked her hips until she found her release on the female demon's tongue. He would make the demoness lick every drop of the miko's orgasm before making the miko taste herself on the demonesses lips.

Growling, he turned the demoness roughly to face away from him and forced her to bend at the waist. Tugging the string of his hakama loose, they fell to his ankles and he plunged his cock into the demonesses awaiting cavern. She was already slick with want, wishing for nothing more than to please her lord – though as the scent reached his nose, he found himself less than fulfilled.

He pounded into her regardless of his distaste for the scent of her arousal.

"Grab your ankles," he commanded and right away she bent forward more, wrapping dainty fingers around slender ankles.

Licking his lips, he savored the miko's taste as he tried to ignore the bitter smell filling the room. His only intent was to find his release, and just as he withheld from the miko, he likely would not allow this woman to find her release either.

Gripping the woman's hips roughly, he felt his claws pierce her flesh as he thrust vigorously into her, his testicles flowing forward with each thrust to smack against her clit. Moments later he felt his orgasm building and the blood rushed to his head. His cock twitched and he bit back a growl just before he pulled out of her and came all over the creamy skin of her back.

Taking a breath, he bent over, pulling up his hakama and retying them, before grabbing her discarded robe and tossing it over her.

"Clean yourself off," he told her as he headed for the door, a growing smirk on his lips.

Taking a right, he headed toward his onsen, still tasting the miko on his lips.

* * *

The sound of the lock sliding across the wooden door had Kagome sitting up quickly on the futon, her back pressed against the wall. The sun had risen, and rays of light shined through the small rice paper windows across the room.

The door slid opened revealing a young male youkai holding a tray. He eyed Kagome warily as he stepped in, quickly depositing the tray on the table and turning to exit the room. Kagome hadn't moved a muscle, staying perfectly still with her long legs spread across the width of the futon and crossed at the ankles. Really, considering how short her skirt was and the fact that she had no panties on, this was almost the only suitable option for sitting at the moment. It ensured that her goods were covered.

The youkai was about to cross the threshold when he took a deep breath of relief – he'd truly been worried she would purify him as soon as he stepped foot in the room. The scent that filled his nose and lungs had him stopping in his tracks. He took another breath, his heart picking up pace and increasing blood flow to the beginnings of an erection.

Glancing at the miko, his eyes instantly fell on the bare skin of her thighs.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the perverted servant and cleared her throat.

"Hello," she said, pointing to her eyes, "up here."

Unsure what to say, the servant left the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. The lingering scent of her orgasm had him wishing he could participate in the gathering instead of working it. Being Lord Sesshomaru's servant had its upsides, but just once, he wished that he could be on the other side – a guest instead of a servant.

* * *

Takeshi sat across from his lord as they discussed what else needed to be taken care of for the coming soiree. Sesshomaru had several advisors, but he preferred Takeshi, simply because it was easy to get under his skin. He liked watching Takeshi squirm – though, he _did_ have a certain level of respect for the man. Takeshi was trusted, intelligent and had been with Sesshomaru for a very long time.

"Ah, my lord," Takeshi began, "regarding the miko…"

"What of her?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing Takeshi from across his desk.

"How was your visit with her last night?"

"As expected," Sesshomaru offered, "Is there a purpose to your query?"

"She struggled quite a bit," Takeshi said, absent-mindedly rubbing his neck where she bit him, catching Sesshomaru's eye. He smirked at his advisor still unable to believe he had been so careless.

"Hn. She is feisty."

"I presume she will need taming?"

"Likely," Sesshomaru conceded, focusing his attention on the scroll in front of him – he needed to approve the guest list. Though, now may not be the best time to do it, as he wasn't in the best of moods.

The miko had certainly put up a fight with Takeshi, however, she was only verbally defiant with Sesshomaru, himself. Though, that could be entirely due to her being locked in a room with the powerful daiyoukai. She was smarter than he'd given her credit for – accepting that she had no way out and using what she could to her advantage.

Not that it had worked much in her favor.

"You have spent some time with the miko, then?" Takeshi wondered aloud. Lord Sesshomaru had seemed to have crossed paths with the miko prior to her arrival at his fortress. Takeshi wondered what those meetings had entailed.

"On occasion, yes. Though, this Sesshomaru would hardly call it such." He'd never actually spent time with the miko, so much as had run-ins with her and his half-brother.

"My Lord, may I inquire as to what the nature of these encounters were?"

Sesshomaru dragged his eyes from the scroll before him to his advisor across from him. Amber eyes penetrating, he arched an elegant brow, daring his advisor to say one more word about it. In truth, if Takeshi actually had the balls to continue seeking answers, Sesshomaru would willingly tell him – it was no secret, after all.

But, again, he enjoyed watching Takeshi squirm.

"Forgive me, my lord," Takeshi quickly back-peddled, bowing his head.

"Hn."

Lowering his eyes back to the scroll, he dismissed Takeshi with a graceful wave of his hand.

"Takeshi," Sesshomaru called, eyes remaining on the scroll.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Send in my retainer."

"Jaken, my lord?"

"Is there another?"

"Ah, right away, my lord," Takeshi said.

Pausing at the door, he hovered there a moment, glancing at Lord Sesshomaru.

"What is it, Takeshi?" Sesshomaru asked, reading another name on the guest list, "You are hovering like a new mother."

"My apologies, my lord," Takeshi started, "I simply wondered if you might allow me to tame the miko."

Sesshomaru's eyes finally lifted from the scroll to peer at Takeshi. Tipping his head slightly, he regarded his advisor. Takeshi was by no means _powerful_, but he had youkai strength. Sesshomaru kept him around because he was smart, knowledgeable and had always proven himself useful. As much as he teased him, he certainly didn't want to see him purified.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure as to the extent of the miko's powers, but he wasn't likely to risk his advisors to find out. That being said, she would most certainly need taming – she wasn't likely to be a willing participant when it came time to repay her debt during the gathering.

"You wish to go to your grave so soon, Takeshi?"

His advisor looked startled for a moment, wondering if he'd offended his lord.

"I am not sure I understand, my lord."

"She is a miko, after all," Sesshomaru said, the corner of his lip lifting, "Some can purify with a single touch. If death is what you desire, then allow me." He stood, his hand reaching for Bakusaiga, eyes intent on Takeshi.

"No, my lord!" Takeshi cried, waving his hands in front of him, "I most certainly do not seek death!" The man was clearly flustered and Sesshomaru couldn't contain his smirk. It took a moment before Takeshi realized his lord was teasing him. With a withering sigh, Takeshi turned back to the door, preparing to leave.

"Takeshi," Sesshomaru called, returning to his scroll. "Do not forget to send Jaken in."

"Yes, my lord."

"Takeshi," he called once more.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Address the kitchen staff to add magic mushrooms to the miko's meals, right away."

"Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru waited for the door to slide closed before lifting his eyes again – staring blankly at the spot Takeshi had stood a moment before.

Of course, he had considered that the miko would need to be tamed so that she wouldn't cause trouble when his guests chose to visit her room – but he first needed to figure out how to keep her reiki at bay so that she didn't injure anyone in his home.

He had not heard any reports of injury yet, and surely she had come into contact with at least one servant by then. Perhaps she would behave – though he strongly believed otherwise. She was willful and petulant. She may have let him touch her, but she wasn't likely to allow others to.

Although…what did he know of her, truly? She was virgin, but the simple fact that she had allowed him so close to her – _inside_ her, even – spoke something of her morals.

Had he been the first to touch her in such a way?

Her reactions were innocent enough and her body was receptive in a way that made Sesshomaru believe that she had never known the touch of a man. Had Inuyasha truly not even so much as tasted her before?

A dark gleam passed over Sesshomaru's eyes and his lips morphed into a devilish smile that could charm any woman into his bed.

He would enjoy defiling his brother's miko – untouched innocence; he would tear it away and leave her begging for more.

Then, when he was finished with her, he would seek Inuyasha out.

Sesshomaru would ensure that the miko was covered in his scent as he offered a trade: the miko for Tetsusaiga.

What, he wondered, would the half-breed choose? His miko, or his sword?

One way or another…Inuyasha was losing.

He grinned darkly at the thought.


	4. From Master to Slave

**From Master to Slave**

Kagome awoke to the feeling of something cold and weighted on her wrist. Squinting her eyes open, she glanced down at her hand, regarding the metal bangle that hadn't been there previously. Bronze or gold, it wrapped tightly around her wrist.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and moved toward the shaft of light filtering through the window, trying to get a better look at her new piece of jewelry. Wrapping around her wrist in a spiral, she managed to spin it around, but there was no way she'd be able to get it over her hand to remove it.

Holding it up to her eyes, brows pulling together, she noticed an inscription carved into the metal: _from master to slave._

_What the hell_, Kagome thought, wide-eyed.

She had never been a slave in her entire life, and she certainly wouldn't allow someone to tell her she was one now. Eyes flashing angrily, she glanced to the door.

Where was that arrogant daiyoukai, anyway? She'd love to give him a piece of her mind at that moment. Reiki flaring wildly in her anger, she rose to her feet and walked to the door, pounding on it.

"Hey!" She yelled, "I know you're out there! I demand that you take me to Sesshomaru!"

When no response came, she tried again.

"You're not fooling anyone," she called, "I can feel your youki."

"Not trying to fool you, you insufferable miko," she heard from the other side of the door, "Simply ignoring you. Now shut up, wench."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" She goaded.

"I do not kiss my mother at all, you disgusting creature," whoever was out there hissed in reply, clearly repulsed, "Now shut up before I come in there and _assist _you in shutting up."

"I invite you to try," she laughed, feeling brave.

Although, feeling brave and talking brave didn't mean she could back it up. She really shouldn't be riling up a youkai. She couldn't help it, though. She was irritated and confused and missed her friends. But currently, and most of all, she desperately wanted a bath.

And an explanation.

Unfortunately for her, all of those unpleasant emotions combined to make for one fiery and pissed off miko. One with an inability to keep her mouth shut.

Perhaps today would be the day that she was finally able to control her reiki – she'd surely need it to protect herself against the youkai who was about to come in and end her.

_Yeah, fat chance._

Her heart rate picked up when the deadbolt to her room slid from its home and the door crept open – just a fraction.

Kagome took a quick step back, creating distance between herself and her potential attacker. But as she stared at the small gap in the door, waiting for someone to jump out at her, she began to wonder how long she'd have to wait.

Was she hallucinating? The door was open right?

"Hello?" She tried, holding her breath while she continued to wait.

She could tell there was someone there – youki curled into the room from the shadows of the hallway, brushing against her reiki in a gentle manner that genuinely surprised Kagome.

"I know you're there," she said again, her voice softer this time.

Still, no response. Why were they just standing out there? What were they doing? What were they hoping to accomplish? Were they trying to scare her?

"If you're trying to scare me, it won't work."

A huff sounded from the hallway and the door slid open more to reveal a guard. He wasn't the same one she'd seen earlier with Sesshomaru, she noted.

"Clearly, miko," the man said, leaning against the door frame – appearing relaxed but still on his guard, "You seem to lack that survival instinct."

"Not at all," she told him as she took in his appearance, "You just aren't scary."

He was tall – not as tall as Sesshomaru, but tall nonetheless – with long hair the color of dried blood and vibrant green eyes that Kagome would swear were glowing. Built large, yet not overly large, he was most _certainly_ scary…but she'd never admit to it.

He smirked as he watched her appraise him. She may be human, and a miko at that, but she was easy on the eyes. He could give her that much. And she didn't have the same foul smell that most humans had. His eyes roamed her body from head to toe until he was certain she was uncomfortable.

Clicking her tongue, she crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin defiantly.

The metal on her wrist caught her eye and she held it out in front of her.

"What is this?" She demanded, blue eyes leveled on green.

"It appears to be a bangle," he said, deadpan.

"Obviously it's a bangle," she huffed, rolling her eyes, "where did it come from, why is it on my wrist, and why is it implying that I'm someone's slave?"

"You play a dangerous game, miko," he said darkly, unappreciative of her attitude.

She scoffed, glowering at him. "It's not as if I _asked_ to be here."

Frustration spiking, she felt it when her reiki reacted to her turmoil. The guard raised a brow, straightening slowly from his relaxed stance and watching her carefully. She was powerful – even untrained he could feel the depth of her energy supply.

"Perhaps you should try to calm down," he suggested.

Wrong thing to say to an angry female. She glared at him, her hands curling into fists at her side, and took a step closer to him.

"Then _perhaps_ you should let me go," she growled.

Sighing, he stepped back out of the room, his hand on the door.

"I cannot do that," he said, sliding the door closed.

"Wait!" She cried, jumping forward and throwing her foot in the way before the door could connect with the frame.

"Miko, remove your foot," she heard him say, though she could no longer see him.

"No!" She yelled, fed up with this treatment, "I'm tired of being treated like a prisoner! I have questions that I need answers to! I'm bored! I need a bath!" Reaching up to wrap a hand around the door-frame, the bracelet once again caught her eye. "And what is the purpose of this stupid bangle?!"

Hearing a deep sigh from the other side of the door, she hoped that he wasn't going to kill her for her outburst.

"If you calm down, I will answer whatever questions I'm able to," he relented – albeit unhappily.

"Really?" She squeaked, the fight nearly leaving her at once.

"Yes," she heard, "but only if you calm down and remove your foot from the door."

"I don't trust you," she drawled suspiciously, certain he'd slam it closed the moment she moved out of the way.

"Miko, I could break every bone in your tiny foot right this moment if I chose to," he told her, getting annoyed, "now back away from the door."

Releasing a sigh of her own, she relented. "Fine," she said, withdrawing her hand and foot and stepping back.

"All the way back," he said, as he opened the door further, "against the wall."

She did as instructed, trying to get a good look into the hallway as he entered the room. Unfortunately, the door wasn't opened wide enough and his body blocked any view she may have had.

"Try anything," he threatened, "and I will put you down."

Leaning into the wall, she crossed her arms beneath her chest and eyed him, waiting. He seemed to be doing the same thing and when she remained quiet he lifted a brow.

"Well?" He prompted, taking post against the door-frame again, arms crossed over his chest and Kagome couldn't help but noticed how his muscles bunched beneath his skin.

And how was it that he could appear so…daunting, yet his youki was so placid. Feeling a slight heat rush through her body, she moved her eyes to his face. What was wrong with her?

"Why am I here?" She asked, her eyes moving to his face.

"Next question."

"What? Why can't you answer _that_ one?"

It was the most important one she had.

"Lord Sesshomaru will answer that question for you, should he choose to."

"You can't be serious," she said, already feeling defeated.

When he remained silent, looking at her, she sighed deeply and moved on.

"Fine. What is this bracelet and why is it on my wrist?"

"It identifies you as property of the Western Fortress, thereby belonging to Lord Sesshomaru," he explained, "It will remain on your person at all times, and with it you may move around the fortress freely."

That was the best thing she'd heard since…well, since before being kidnapped…

He watched as her entire face lit up, her body seeming to straighten in her excitement, making her taller. She took a few steps closer to him without meaning to and while he took note of it, he said nothing.

"Really?" She asked, hopeful, "I can leave this room?"

"You may leave this room, but there are places that are off limits to you."

"Sure, sure," she rushed out, eager for a chance to escape, "whatever. When do I get to leave? The room I mean."

Eyeing her suspiciously, his brows pulled together and he straightened to his full height.

"There is no means of escape," he warned her, "even outside of your room; you will not get beyond the walls. And if you do, you will not get far before you are captured again."

Kagome forced her face to fall flat, affecting her best impression of this youkai's own lord.

"Hn," she hummed.

She watched with fascination as the guard nearly smirked before fixing her with a cold glare.

"You dare mock my lord?"

"Well…he did imprison me here against my will."

"I do not know how you came to be here, but Lord Sesshomaru is noble and honorable. If you are here, you deserve to be here."

"Does he pay you to say that?"

He stepped forward, growling, and finally, she could feel the demon beneath the calm youki.

"You press you luck, wench," he spat in a low voice.

"Maybe," she grinned, "but at least I'm not bored anymore."

With that said, she flung herself at him, praying harder than ever before that she could just get out of that room. She'd been able to channel reiki into her hands before – surely she could do it now, when her life was in danger.

Reaching out, she commanded her energy through her hands and was sincerely shocked to see the lilac glow in her palm before she directed it toward the towering youkai standing in the way of her freedom.

For a fraction of a moment, it seemed as though the world slowed. His eyes widened noticeably as she flew toward him, her power flaring around the room and into the hallway. She could tell right away that it wasn't as powerful as with mistress centipede, but hopefully it would do.

As her energy made contact with its target, he was blasted backward into the wall in the hallway and Kagome didn't waste any time before darting out of the room and down the hallway, letting her senses guide her. She didn't dare look behind her.

Working to control her breathing and trying to step lightly as she ran, she spotted bright light ahead and hoped it was the exit.

To her great astonishment, she burst out of the building onto a well-kept porch that led to a colorful garden. The sight was so different than she expected that she stopped abruptly, forgetting that she was making her great escape.

"Stop!" She heard from behind her and promptly remembered what she was doing.

Glancing hastily behind her, she darted off into the garden, dashing into the dense bamboo forest, this time uncaring of the noise she made. Her blood pumped furiously through her, her heart pounding so hard that her chest was starting to hurt.

But she'd learned to pace herself after her many battles with demons in the past. Forcing her aura out, she tried to determine how close the youkai was to her and realized that there were many heading directly for her. In her panic, she'd failed to hear the shouting behind her.

Clenching her teeth, she kept running, pulling her aura in tightly around her in hopes that they may not be able to sense her. Of course, it was wishful thinking and she knew it as soon as she slammed, face first, into a warm, solid body.

Instinctively, she reached out to steady herself before catching sight of who stood before her. Yelping, she took several quick steps back, but hearing the shouts behind her, her fight or flight instincts kicked in.

_Okay, Kagome_, she thought, _what's it gonna be? Fight or run?_

Glancing up at Sesshomaru, a horribly mischievous look gleaming in his eyes, she decided that running was the safer option and took off to the left.

The dark chuckle she heard behind her sent a chill straight down her spine.

"Run, miko," she heard, Sesshomaru's deep voice sounding immensely pleased, "This Sesshomaru revels in a good chase."

Ignoring everything around her and disregarding tactic entirely, she ran. Desperately, not knowing where she was going, just running as fast as she could. She couldn't get caught. She couldn't go back to that room. And she couldn't remain in this place where they would subject her to what she was sure were unspeakable things.

Gasping for breath, she looked quickly behind her, letting her reiki unfurl to see what her eyes couldn't. But looking behind her had been a mistake – one that hadn't really even been necessary, because her reiki could see for her. Losing her footing, she lurched forward and stumbled down a small incline. Twisting her ankle as she fell, she tumbled down the hill, too surprised to even scream.

The fall was short, and she remained on her back for only a second, taking stock of her body and her surroundings before quickly rising to test her ankle. It only hurt slightly when she put pressure on it and she knew that it was likely because of her adrenaline that it didn't hurt more; that would change once she'd calmed down, she was sure.

It was already starting to bruise.

Feeling several demonic auras encroaching on her, she groaned and looked around hastily for a weapon – _anything_ to help her defend herself.

Spotting a random piece of bamboo, she snatched it from the forest floor and gripped it tightly in a trembling hand, waiting for the moment one of the youkai would attack. She could feel them there, right on the edges of her vision. And the largest of them hovered high above her – in a tree or in the sky, she wasn't sure, but she knew Sesshomaru was there, staring down at her with his stupid face.

Taking deep, calming breaths, she tried to focus enough to center herself. She was on her own this time; no one would come to rescue her. She had to fight for herself. Her reiki couldn't betray her – not when she needed it the most.

She took a huge risk when she closed her eyes, allowing her other senses to expand. She listened hard for any noise, but most of her focus was on her reiki. She could sense them creeping ever closer, wondering what she would do next, waiting to see just how powerful she was.

"All right," she said softly, slowly opening her eyes. Her ankle was starting to hurt now and she had to put most of her weight on the other foot. Other pains were beginning to make themselves known as well. Cuts and scrapes from her mad dash through the trees and bushes – she was sure she was bleeding from several wounds. Her entire left arm hurt and she was thankful that she was right-handed.

She stepped back carefully, testing her weight again and couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her throat at the flash of pain that shot up her leg and thigh.

"Damn," she whispered, glancing down at her swelling ankle.

"This One did not take you to be foul-mouthed, miko. You have been spending too much time with the half-breed, it would seem."

Jumping, she spun around, her makeshift bamboo spear held out in front of her. She instantly regretted the movement as her ankle protested, nearly giving out beneath the weight of her body.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed as he stood before her, a devilish smirk on his lips, "let me go."

"Now, why would this Sesshomaru allow you to leave?" He asked, tilting his head, "You have yet to repay your debt to this One."

"I don't owe you a thing!" She yelled at him, leaning toward him in her anger, "I was abducted by three _disgusting_ youkai who then _sold_ me to your lackey who delivered me to _you_. That _doesn't_ equate to me owing you _anything_!"

"Tread carefully, miko," he said, his voice becoming dangerous; his face devoid of emotion, "for you are walking a perilous path."

"I'm not _walking_ at all!" She screamed, beyond irritated at the stubborn daiyoukai in front of her and the pain radiating throughout her body, "my ankle is probably broken, I'm in the middle of _who-knows-where_ for _god-knows-what_, I'm being treated like a prisoner, told I'm a _slave_," she thrust her arm toward him, waving the bangle for emphasis, "I've been threatened, touched, locked in a room with a _bucket_ for a toilet, and I haven't had a bath in _two days_! I just want to go home and take a bath!"

Feeling as if a dam broke within her, her skin began to glow, becoming brighter with every deep breath she took. All of the youkai around stopped to watch as the miko began to glow a brilliant shade of purple.

The aura slowly spread outward, encompassing her entire body and a small area around her before stopping and stabilizing. Kagome's eyes darted around, marveling at the barrier she'd created to protect herself. Though, she wondered how strong it was and if it would actually keep any of the youkai from touching her.

Namely, one youkai in particular.

Feeling brave once again, she lifted her chin and her eyes slid around the forest, her sixth sense picking up on what she couldn't see.

"I'm leaving," she said firmly, eyes falling on Sesshomaru who simply arched an elegant brow.

"As long as you wear that bangle, miko, you belong to this Sesshomaru. You will be going nowhere."

"Bite me, Sesshomaru," she growled, seriously ticked off. Maybe she _had_ been around Inuyasha a little too much – he was starting to rub off on her.

"That can certainly be arranged," he said, that dangerous smirk back in place. Snapping his teeth, he took several easy steps forward until he was within touching distance of her barrier. Lifting his hand he pressed his palm to the purple surface, waiting for the burn. When it appeared it was aggressive and stung but he didn't pull away – instead looking straight into her wide, blue eyes.

"Come out, miko," he said almost quietly, "if you do, this One will not punish you too harshly for trying to escape your master."

She opened her mouth to protest – how _dare_ he presume to be her master – but he continued before she got the chance to say anything.

"Should you refuse to come out on your own, you will leave this One with no choice but to come in after you," his voice was still quiet, but it held an edge to it that made Kagome nervous, "If that is the path you choose, be prepared to accept the consequences, for they will be dire."

Kagome paused, staring into his eyes, trying to weigh the truth of his words as well as her options. She was surrounded by guards, though she was certain it was unnecessary – Sesshomaru could very well apprehend her on his own. She also had no clue where she was, which direction she was heading, or how to get on the _other_ side of the fortress wall.

She could try to fight her way out, but she held no delusions as to the limits she was under. Had she been trained at a young age, as most miko were, she may not have had much difficulty fighting her way out, but as it was, she was in a bind.

She didn't have a chance.

Her options: admit defeat and allow herself to be recaptured or continue with her defiance and delay the capture by an insignificant amount of time. The difference between option one and option two were the consequences she'd be facing with each – one likely much less painful than the other.

With a subtle sigh, she lowered her bamboo and tried to curl her reiki back within her – only, her barrier remained firm. It wouldn't drop.

"Miko, this One will not wait forever," Sesshomaru warned, watching her closely. His hand was still touching the barrier, as if gauging its power, and Kagome could see his flesh becoming a bright pink color where it was burning him.

"I can't," she said, shaking her head, "I don't know how."

"You created the barrier," he supplied, as if she wasn't already aware of such a thing, "surely you are able to expel it."

"I don't even know how I created it in the first place," she admitted, her frustration growing once again, "I don't know what to do. I tried to pull it back but it's not working."

If she didn't do something, he'd come in after her, and then who knows what he'd do to her. Clearly, he didn't mind the pain – the masochist – but she was certain he wouldn't mind causing her pain, either. So, he was sadistic, as well.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, her eyes wide, almost frightened, "I don't know what to do."

Something about the way she looked at him, the desperate way in which she spoke his name _almost_ had him empathizing with the pathetic human.

"Hn," he droned, contemplating, "So be it."

He would just have to pass through the barrier and force her reiki back into her body. He could knock her unconscious or shock her, or simply overpower her with his own youki. The options, really, were limitless, it was simply a matter of which he preferred at that moment.

And, lets face it, Sesshomaru was growing bored as of late. The miko certainly brought a flare of excitement with her. He hadn't had this much entertainment in a long while.

Testing the strength of her barrier, he shoved against it with his hand, mildly surprised when it didn't give right away. She was more powerful than he had expected – she just didn't know how to focus her energy.

_Hn_.

Pushing harder against it, he forced his youki into her barrier and was satisfied when he felt it stretch. He continued to push until he was able to step into the barrier with the miko, ignoring the intense stinging he felt the length of his body.

Kagome stepped back and away from the imposing lord as he faced her, within arm's reach.

"What're you going to do to me?"

That devilish smirk appeared again but he said nothing. Though, he had plenty of ideas.

"Back to your posts," he commanded the other youkai surrounding them, but his eyes remained on her.

Without hearing them depart, she knew they were withdrawing, and she was suddenly wary. What could he have planned for her that he would require privacy?

As her breathing picked up, so did her heart rate, and her instincts once again told her it was time to fight or it was time to run and she needed to pick one quickly. Running wasn't an option – her ankle was ruined. And fighting was an impossibility – Sesshomaru was much stronger than she was. Her only choice was to play dead – remain still and hope that he didn't actually kill her.

Her body began to tremble slightly, and she nearly lost her grip on the bamboo stick. Grasping it in white knuckles, she lifted it in front of her again in one last attempt at defiance. Infusing her reiki into it, she dared him with her eyes to come another step closer.

"Miko, lower your weapon," Sesshomaru suggested, "this One is trying to assist you."

"You'll lock me in that room again," she said, her energy overcoming the branch and giving it an ethereal glow, "you'll try to hurt me."

"You will be allowed to roam free, within reason," he allowed, his body language relaxed and neutral, his hands hidden in his sleeves, "As for matters of punishment," he smirked, "this One has yet to decide on that particular."

Before she could say anything more, she felt his energy expand around them, becoming suffocating, and watched with sick fascination as her barrier seemed to shrink beneath the weight of his youki. It became smaller and smaller, withdrawing back into its mistress, until the shimmering purple could only be seen around the bamboo she still held.

"Lower your weapon, miko," Sesshomaru again commanded, softly. His eyes had remained on her throughout the happening, and he had to admit that he was impressed with her perseverance. Many in her position would have given up long ago – hell, many more would have lacked the courage to attempt an escape altogether. "You will not escape your master."

And suddenly, Kagome was drained. Her body hurt, her mind was weary, and her stomach was empty. While she could feel her reiki stirring wildly within her – a bottomless, inaccessible well – she could feel the energy of her body itself being depleted. She couldn't recall the last time she ate, and she was slowly becoming dizzy.

Lowering the bamboo, she dropped it on the ground at her feet. For now, she would accept her fate, but she'd never allow him to hurt her. If he tried, she'd fight for all she was worth. He said she'd be allowed to walk around freely. If that were true, then she'd pay closer attention to her surroundings and eventually she'd escape this place and find her friends.

She was west; of that one detail she was certain. All she had to do was follow the rising sun to get back home. It was a plan to work toward, and that alone kept Kagome from fighting Sesshomaru in this moment.

"Can you walk?" He asked, glancing down to see her ankle covered in a purplish bruise.

"Yes," she lied. She'd most certainly try.

Taking a slow, deep breath, she tested her weight again, letting the air out of her lungs in a shuddering wave as the pain shot up her leg.

"Okay," she whispered to herself, "it's okay."

Stepping backward, away from the daiyoukai, she foolishly placed all of her weight on her injured ankle – and promptly went down. Containing her cry of pain, she let it out in a hiss and tried to fall as gracefully as she could manage. Her skirt flew up around her and she landed on her bare ass.

Huffing angrily, she smacked the ground with her palm and didn't dare look at the lord standing tall above her. Instead she took the chance to assess her ankle in the most modest way she could manage – which wasn't easy considering her attire.

Prodding her injury gently she grunted in displeasure. Upon closer inspection, she didn't think it was broken, but it was definitely sprained. She wasn't sure how long it would take to heal fully – maybe a week or two as long as she remained off of it. But she hated to be bed-ridden in her current environment.

Trying to stand was difficult, but she managed, and using the bamboo she had earlier, she shifted its purpose from weapon to crutch and limped back in the direction she thought she'd come from, ignoring Sesshomaru entirely.

Watching the stubborn miko head in the wrong direction, he smirked gleefully. He'd taken pleasure in her pain, watching as she fell to the ground. He knew she wouldn't be able to bear weight on her injury, and he wanted to hear her beg him for help. Instead, she inspected her injury, giving him a nearly full view of her womanly goods, and then proceeded to stand up and walk away despite her injury.

Turning her back on him was dangerous and he wasn't sure if she was truly brave or purely senseless. And once again, he found himself admiring her courage. For, certainly it took great courage to turn ones back on the great Lord Sesshomaru, daiyoukai of the Western Lands.

"Miko," he called, not hiding his mirth, "You head in the wrong direction."

She stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder. "I'm going back the way I came." _Right?_

"The baths are this way," he said, gesturing gracefully to his right, "Come. This One will lead you."

With that he turned on his heel and started for the bath house.

She watched him for a moment, unsure if she'd heard him correctly.

"Bath?" She mumbled before trying her best to catch up to him. The bamboo was a bit too short to be used as a proper crutch, but it'd have to do.

Limping after Sesshomaru, she felt a small sense of joy that she hadn't felt since being taken away from all she knew. She would start with a bath. From there, she'd allow her injury to heal, she'd eat, and she regain her energy. She'd watch and learn, remaining vigilant. And then she'd map out her surroundings however she could.

Finally, she'd plan her escape.

But first, a bath.


	5. Revelations

**Revelations**

Sesshomaru sat on a bench just on the other side of the wall that separated him from the onsen the miko currently bathed in. He wondered, briefly to himself, why _he_ was waiting on her when he could easily delegate the task to a servant or guard. His mind very effortlessly supplied him with a reason: she was too much for a servant to handle, and she may hurt a guard.

Of course, deep within Sesshomaru, he knew that at least one of those excuses was inaccurate, if not both. Easily ignored, he focused his attentions to the happenings within the onsen on the other side of the wall he leaned against.

Without difficulty, he could hear every movement she made within the depths of the heated water as it glided over her flushed skin. Her heartbeat fluttered in his ear, rising slightly as the heat of the onsen affected her physically. The soft sound of her breathing reached him, and he imagined her breasts rising above the water with each inhale – just enough to obtain a glimpse of the mound of her tits.

The sweet aroma of her arousal had stayed with him since that first moment and the memory of it assaulted him now. As he listened to the splashing of water, he imagined her running her hands down her body, sensually washing away the dirt and sweat. Once she was clean, he would enter the onsen and wait quietly, watching her.

_Wait_.

Waiting for her to notice him, he would watch her touch herself, and once she finally met his eyes, she would see how _she_ had affected _his_ body physically. In his imagination, she would pull herself from the onsen, dripping wet, and walk toward him, a heated look in her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she would whisper seductively, looking up into his eyes with obvious desire, "please, take me now."

He would smirk arrogantly at her – it was about time she learned her place. Begging him to enter her, begging him to sate himself within her petite little body. That was how it was supposed to be; how it'd always been for the daiyoukai.

A small smirk formed on the lords lips as he became lost in thought; eyes glazing over as he stared ahead, unseeing.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome breathed, leaning against him, her wet breasts pressed flush against his chest. She flattened her dainty palms against the small of his back, pulling him into her and she gasped when she felt his hard cock twitch against her bare skin.

Glancing down, she moaned and thrust against him, wishing she could bear witness to his naked body in all its imperial glory.

"Please, my lord," Kagome whimpered, pouting up at him, "please, take me. I need to feel you deep within me."

"Hn." He grinned devilishly at her, his canines pressing into his bottom lip as he bit down lightly.

_As you wish._

Making short work of removing his silk, he gripped her thighs and lifted her, her legs winding tightly around his waist. The scent of her arousal hit him fully in the face and he growled deeply, his chest vibrating against her sensitive nipples. Her answering moan had him nearly trembling with need. Fisting her hair, he pulled her forcefully toward him, his lips crashing against hers with determined desire.

Flashing to the hot spring, he submerged them both within the hot depths and before Kagome knew what was happening, he gripped her hips and thrust into her vigorously, loosing another animalistic sound as he did so.

"Fuck," he growled, as she took every bit of him fully into her hot, wet cunt. The walls of her pussy trembled around his cock, adding to the sensations he was experiencing.

Their heated bodies slid against one another as he pounded into her, filling her with the entirety of his length. The sound of her moans pleased him, and he drove into her with more power.

"I am going to come," he heard her cry, her body beginning to tremble as she clutched to him, desperately. Her nails dug into the flesh at his shoulders and he pulled out of her quickly, not allowing her the satisfaction she so greatly desired.

The look of devastation on her face had his eyes bleeding red and with a speed that shocked her, he flipped her around, planting her roughly on the outer ledge of the onsen, her body no longer beneath the water. Holding her in place, he admired the way the liquid glistened against her flushed and heated skin; her face, breasts and stomach pressed into the hard stone, her pert ass facing him while her legs from the thigh down were still submerged within the spring.

She was a sight that had him licking his lips, hungry with his own intense desires. Sesshomaru could see how hard she was breathing and wished she would beg him once more.

"Tell me what you want," he said in an undertone, his hand pressed firmly against her lower back, his cock twitching at the entrance of her wet pussy. All he had to do was thrust his hips forward and he'd be within her once more.

"I want you to fuck me," she begged, her voice needy and breathy, "please, Lord Sesshomaru, please fuck me. I need it. I need _you_."

He lifted his free hand, rubbing his palm gently against her smooth ass before drawing back and slapping her. An outline of his handprint painted her skin in red and he smirked at the mark he'd left on her.

Suddenly, he wished to mark her in other ways.

Slowly, torturously, he slid his cock back into her glazed cunt and leaned over her, pulling her hair from her neck. The sound of her moan and the feel of her tight sheath had his eyes momentarily unfocused.

"Is this what you want, you shameless little harlot," he spoke softly in her ear, grabbing a fist full of her hair, "You wanted this One's cock deep within your needy cunt, did you not?"

"Yes," she moaned, arching her hips back against him so that he could fill her more completely.

Pressing his lips against her throat, he growled. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, my lord," she groaned, "yes, I wanted your cock. I want you to fuck me until I can no longer walk."

Adjusting his hand on her back, he wrapped long fingers around her hip, grasping her tightly in place and thrust into her quickly, the slapping sound of wet skin unheard over the beautiful sounds of the pleasure he was providing her with. Lips still against her throat, he licked her citrus flavored flesh before sucking her into his mouth, marking her once again, before pulling back to admire the blood red brand he'd left there.

As he drove into her at an impossible rhythm, his breathing picked up and he could feel his release would soon overcome him. The room became hazy as his instincts took over and in a blur of movement, he pulled her upright, her back against his chest and he sunk his teeth into her shoulder at the base of her throat.

Her shocked cry morphed into a long, deep moan and she went limp against him. Encompassing her waist with an arm to support her, his claws bit into her skin, small rivulets of blood trickling slowly down her body to mix with the spring water. Reaching a heavy arm upward, she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, holding him against her.

Claws and teeth remained fixed within her as he continued to thrust, sensually, into her quivering pussy. She was close; he could tell. Her breathy moans became higher pitched and nearly frantic, her breasts heaving with each expulsion of breath and in a moment, she was falling apart in his embrace.

Her quaking pussy and trembling body had his cock so hard it was nearly painful and as he swallowed a mouthful of her divine blood, he roared as he came powerfully and deeply within her awaiting cunt.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," he heard her sing, his grip on her tightening slightly.

His eyes slid shut with a sigh of pure bliss and he found his lips curling into a satisfied smirk.

"Hello," her sing-song voice broke through his haze and he cracked his eyes open again, "Earth to Sesshomaru."

The miko stood before him, at a careful distance, eyeing him warily. Fully dressed in her odd clothing, her hair hung damp over her shoulders.

"You…okay?" She asked, glancing around. They were alone, but she wasn't sure that was the best thing at the moment. He appeared to be having some sort of mental struggle, sitting on the bench outside of the onsen, by himself. His fingers were gripping the edge of the bench so hard that his knuckles were white, and it seemed as if he'd created fractures in the thick wood.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened infinitesimally and he stood in a flash. So caught in his wandering thoughts, he'd failed to notice what was happening in reality.

An event such as this had not occurred for Sesshomaru in many hundreds of years. He'd been completely lost within his vivid sexual fantasy of the miko.

The miko who currently stood before him, appraising him as if he might lose his sanity at any moment.

"Come, miko," he growled, frustrated with himself, "I will take you back to your room."

"I think I can find my way on my own," she mumbled, so shaken by his change in demeanor that she'd failed to notice his informal speech. She really had no desire to be anywhere near the strange lord with a personality disorder.

Especially now, when he was clearly unhinged. Had he gone mad? Would he lose it and rip her throat out?

Unbidden to Kagome, her hand went up to cover her neck as she regarded the daiyoukai already walking away.

Pausing in his steps, he turned back to her, eyes narrowed. "I said come," he said dangerously.

Sesshomaru strode forward, trying to hide his discomfort. Satisfied when he heard her following, he decided that he desperately needed a good fuck.

Not from one of the random strumpets that seemed to want for nothing more than to impale themselves upon his hard cock. No, he needed someone who could match his vigor. Or perhaps, he needed exactly the opposite. Perhaps he needed someone fresh; someone new and innocent.

Lifting a brow, he slowed his steps, allowing the limping miko to catch up to him. Although, instead of walking beside him as he'd intended, she stayed several steps behind, her scent carrying the smell of anxiety – but it also held purity; her innocence may be just what he needed.

"Miko," he started authoritatively, halting his forward progress, "You move too slowly. Come, this One will assist you."

Holding his hand out to her, she eyed it suspiciously. Once again, his temperament had changed – she was going to end up with whiplash if he didn't just settle on one disposition and stick with it. Preferably one that would _let her go_.

Crooking his finger at her, he beckoned her toward him, one elegant brow rising over his eye.

Sighing, she mumbled something about being able to walk on her own, but her ankle hurt, and her bamboo had been forgotten about in her haste to follow him. Limping forward, she reached his side and without further pretense, he swept her up in his arms. Startled at the abrupt manhandling, she fisted his kimono, holding tightly.

He was tall and held her fairly high off the ground, and though he cradled her to his chest with surprising tenderness, she didn't think for a second that he wouldn't drop her if he had the craving to do so. So she held him tightly in a white-knuckled grip, much like the one she'd seen as he'd grasped the bench earlier.

But it wasn't the desire to drop her that held Sesshomaru's thoughts. No, it was the desire to rip the miko's innocence from her. It was the desire to bury his cock within her untouched and unsullied cunt. It was his desire to hear her moaning as he had in his fantasy. He wanted to make her bleed; taste her on his lips.

Clenching his jaw, he inhaled deeply to calm himself. But his nares filled with her scent, so unlike other humans, that he wondered for a fleeting moment, if she were even human at all. Of course, that was absurd – she was human, without doubt; even if she didn't smell as other humans did.

His eyes were on her as he walked. Her small hand was desperately clutched to the front of his kimono and her heart was beating rapidly as she looked ahead. Her eyes darted around as if she were trying to commit all that she saw to memory. Her cheeks were flushed, likely embarrassed by her current situation, and her long hair was beginning to dry into dark waves.

She wouldn't meet his eyes, even though he was sure that she could feel him staring at her. His eyes traveled from her face down to her breasts, barely visible at the top of her strange kimono and he licked his lips, glancing away.

Hurrying his pace, he flashed to the hallway that held her room and lowered her to her feet just outside her door.

"Change your clothes and eat your food," he commanded, before turning on his heel and speeding away in a flash of movement that she was unable to follow.

_Invasion of the body snatchers? _Kagome thought as she stared after him. _What the heck was that, anyway?_

Suddenly, she was struck with the thought that perhaps…perhaps the Great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands…was actually terribly lonely.

And for a moment, Kagome felt sorry for him.

* * *

Kagome sat on the edge of her futon, running her hands down the violet kimono she now wore. She was struck by the beauty of the garment – deeply colored and decorated with splashes of ivory and fuchsia lotus. Forgoing her undergarments while they dried, the silk felt rich against her bare skin, almost as if it were caressing her body lovingly.

Sighing, she patted her now full belly, and stood. She'd ripped up her shirt and used it to bind her ankle; now compressed, she hardly felt the pain of her fall. The pain from her other injuries had, strangely, left her shortly after she'd finished eating.

_Not that I'm complaining_, she thought with a pleasant smile.

Glancing around her room, she decided she needed some fresh air. She walked, fairly easily, leaving her room behind and heading down the hall, noticing that there were no guards around anymore. Another thing she wouldn't complain about.

Stepping out onto the porch, she gazed up at the sky, darkness streaking across the atmosphere as the sun fell westward. The sky weighed heavily in pinks, blues and ambers and her eyes widened at the portrait it painted.

Gasping audibly, she watched as the majestic colors dropped toward her in wisps and she reached out to touch them, shocked by the profound emotions that overcame her. With a watery smile, she sighed happily and glanced slowly around at the stunning garden she was surrounded by.

The colors exploded quietly around her – maroons, reds, vibrant greens and yellows – reaching out to brush across her skin adoringly and she marveled at the impossibility of having such an awe-inspiring experience.

_How could something like this be possible_? She wondered as she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She could _feel_ the colors of the world around her, touching her as if tangible. It was unbelievable to Kagome and for a moment she began to question her sanity.

As the sun fell in the sky, the darkness leeched into what color remained suspended above and she stepped from the porch. She watched as the stars began to blink into existence, making themselves known to the world below. Wandering around the vividly colored plant life in the garden, Kagome trailed her fingertips along the hardy leaves, her bare feet connecting with the blades of grass in a way that left her feeling impassioned.

Glancing down, she watched as the ground beneath her feet seemed to move – as if it were alive and drawing breath. Like a tidal wave, it hit her, the revelation that everything around her lived and breathed as she did. Everything was alive, and as her eyes moved from one living thing to the next, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to be able to witness such an astonishing vision.

She'd never be the same.

Profoundly affected on a level she'd never before experienced, she glanced up into the sky as she walked, tears in her eyes. What met her was something she'd never forget for as long as she lived.

Starlight glimmered overhead, seemingly so close she could pluck it right from the sky and hold it within her palm. She exhaled, her breath stolen as a comet flew by, stardust shimmering in its wake and Kagome reached up to brush her fingers through the particles.

"Wow," she breathed, completely speechless by the magic surrounding her.

Stepping forward, she felt her toes sink into something soft and looked down. Unknowingly, she'd tread into a sand garden, and she paused, reaching out with all of her senses. She could swear that beneath her feet, the sand was pulsating; carrying her along, slowly but surely, and she didn't need to move to make forward progress.

_How is this possible? How is any of this possible?_

A green trail of light zipped past her and her eyes followed it, the firefly leaving a path of neon light in its wake. Reaching out, she slid her fingertips across the residue, watching as it crumbled to small pieces of dust and fell to the breathing Earth at her feet.

"What's happening to me?" She wondered aloud, no longer so much concerned as she was curious.

She'd never felt so alive before; so connected to nature and the world around her. She felt as if she was exactly where she was supposed to be, doing exactly what she was supposed to be doing. She knew that she needed to be helping Inuyasha and the others, but her task at the moment took precedence over that – currently, what she faced now was more important, deemed much more necessary in her present state.

Whatever that task may be.

She knew that it must have to do with Sesshomaru. Kagome believed that he was lonely. His anger, his hostility…she wholeheartedly believed that it stemmed from his isolation from those who could be close to him. She'd guess that he'd lived that way for so long that he didn't know any different.

Always keeping people at arm's length.

He needed love in his life. He needed affection. He needed someone to show him that he was worth their time – for more than just his name, more than just his title.

She could show him his worth. She could make him see; make him understand that he could be so much more. He could be as astounding as the stars that stretched down from the sky to meet her; to embrace her in their warmth.

Continuing on her path of revelations, she walked along, touching every leaf and branch that she crossed paths with. She wasn't sure how long she'd wandered, just that she'd been walking for some time, marveling at every new discovery she came upon.

Her injuries no longer hurt, and she glanced down at her ankle. Unable to see the damage, she paused and reached down to unravel her makeshift bandage, astonished to find that her ankle was no longer purple and bruised, but instead was the natural color of her skin. Bearing weight was a nonissue, as if she'd never had an injury to begin with.

Once again she found herself wondering how any of this could be happening. Was she dreaming?

No; she was most definitely awake.

_Then how? _

All that she saw defied the laws of nature. Suddenly, she realized that she didn't actually care how it was happening; she was just grateful that she'd been given this enchanting gift.

Discarding the bandage, she continued walking; her violet silk kimono trailing gracefully behind her as she became one with nature, embracing it as Mother Earth might.

Somehow as she walked, she found herself in a small clearing, the sound of trickling water reaching her ears. The area was lit beneath the moon and her view of the space rock was uninhibited. Gazing up at the glowing crescent, her mind wandered once more, to Sesshomaru.

How lonely he must be.

His father was long dead, his brother shunned. What of his mother?

The loud cry of cicadas reached her ears, and she would swear that they were calling her name reverently.

Did Sesshomaru's mother live? Where was she?

For some reason, in that moment, as the moon shined down upon her, warming her heart, all she could think of was the daiyoukai and how much she wished to heal his fractured heart.

"Help him," she heard in the breeze, the begging voice of a distraught mother, "show him the pleasures that the love of a woman can bring. Please, I beg of you."

"I will," she promised on a whisper. She watched as her vow left her lips, floating up and away from her into the sky to land upon the crescent that glowed overhead.

Unknown to Kagome, she'd wandered, unobstructed, into the private gardens of the lord of the west and had somehow found herself within the vicinity of his hot spring.

He'd felt her aura nearing him for some time, but remained within his onsen, awaiting her uninvited intrusion. He'd assumed she had ingested the magic mushrooms with her evening meal and that was what had likely drawn her out of her room and into the gardens.

Though, he was mildly shocked that she'd been able to gain access to his private gardens, and even more shocked that she'd found her way to his hot spring. But he was also intrigued, so he allowed her to draw closer to him, waiting to see what would become of the situation.

As she came into view, he was struck by her beauty.

Gazing up at the waning moon, glowing as if an ethereal being enshrouded in violet, she held his gaze captive. She had yet to realize that he was there, and he listened as she spoke to someone he couldn't see, making a vow he wasn't privy to.

She lifted her arm, reaching her hand out to the moon, trying to grasp it in her small hand and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes from her fragile human figure.

As he watched her from the heated pool, he had the intense urge to call out to her, to make her aware of him, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. As if he no longer had the ability of speech, he remained quiet, wondering why she'd come.

She always proved to confuse him.

Kagome, feeling eyes on her, finally turned to her left, her eyes landing on a God. Gasping, she brought her hand up to her lips in shock. She'd never seen anything quite so magnificent.

He stood in the center of a large body of shallow water, the moon shining down on him and reflecting against the spring. His silver hair became one with the moonbeams and another with the water it vanished beneath. His bare chest glimmered in the starlight and the flickering flames of the large oil lamps littering the grounds around the onsen.

His eyes seemed to glow as they pinned her in place and he stared at her, unmoving.

Time stopped for Kagome, everything around her freezing as their eyes met. The infinite space above her descended, and suddenly heavenly bodies blazed between her and the God standing before her, pinning her in place with his lustful, amber gaze.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed, reaching out to him. The stardust around her shimmered, creating a path that led straight to the daiyoukai.

And she knew she was meant to walk that path – it was her destiny, she was sure of it.

Taking a step forward, arm still outstretched toward him, she called his name again, louder this time. Her eyes remained locked on his and as he remained unmoving and unspeaking, she knew deep within her soul that she needed to help him – she needed to show him love, to show him that he was worth something to someone.

He was important.

She heard his cry for help; she could feel it, soul-deep, his anguish and his loneliness, even if he refused to show it – she knew it was there.

And she would do whatever she could to take that pain away from him.

Moving with purpose, she strode forward. Reaching the edge of the spring, she lowered herself into the depths of the heated pool, still in her kimono, and continued to move toward him.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru watched her carefully, wondering how many mushrooms she'd consumed. Never before had he seen this sort of reaction to the fungi. His curiosity being the only thing that stopped him from putting a halt to the happenings, he allowed her to move toward him, fascinated when she submerged herself within his onsen to bring herself even closer.

She'd called out to him, making it known what her target was. She didn't seem to hold ill-will in that moment. Indeed, she seemed to yearn to be near him, but for what purpose and to what end, he wasn't sure.

He could attempt a guess, based on what little he knew of her, but it wasn't likely to get him anywhere.

"Miko," he said as she paused before him, staring up at him as if he were a creature of heaven, the moon shining in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, her brows pulling together. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and she lifted a trembling hand toward his face.

He didn't know why, but with narrowed eyes he let it happen. He allowed her to press her fingertips lightly against the marks on his cheekbone; allowed her to trace the color splashed against his eyelids. He didn't complain when she brushed her index finger over the crescent moon on his forehead.

Why did he not cease her actions?

Sesshomaru, for the life of him, could not come up with a single answer or excuse as to why he didn't stop her. He simply didn't.

Or he didn't want to.

Not when she was looking at him the way she was. Not as though she simply worshiped the ground he walked on, like so many others; no, she looked at him as if he truly meant something to her.

As if she truly cared for him. But that couldn't be true.

Even so, Sesshomaru allowed her movements, her touches, enthralled by the water sprite.

Kagome let her fingers linger against Sesshomaru's marks, captured by the difference in texture that she noted immediately. Where his skin was smooth, his marks were slightly raised, as if welted.

Glancing from his cheek to his eyes, she found him staring down at her face. His golden eyes penetrated her, delving deeply into her soul, touching her profoundly with the sad fringes of his broken spirit.

She yearned to help him – to fix him. But how?

"Sesshomaru," she whispered once more, throwing her arms around his neck, embracing him within an all-encompassing hug that would allow her to show him how much he mattered – at least to an extent.

He stiffened, eyes widening, unsure of what was happening. He couldn't recall the last time he'd received such an affectionate gesture.

"Miko, what is this?" He tried to sound affronted, but his voice was noticeably weak in his lack of conviction. His heart rate picked up and he actively worked to regain control.

"I'm taking care of you, Sesshomaru," she said, raising her head from his chest to look up into his eyes, "I promised."

"Promised whom?" His brows pulled together minutely, trying to solve the petite puzzle wrapping herself around his body.

Looking slightly confused, she glanced around as if trying to pinpoint something.

"I'm not sure," she mumbled, before focusing on him again, determination in her sapphire eyes, "but it doesn't matter. You need to know what love feels like, and I'm going to show you."

With those words, she lifted herself to the tips of her toes – the warm rocks beneath her sending heat radiating throughout her body – and pulled Sesshomaru down to join their lips in a kiss that later would prove to astound his soul.


	6. Ataraxy and Nympholepsy

**Ataraxy and Nympholepsy**

Lost in the ataraxy of her surroundings, Kagome allowed herself to shed all inhibitions, filling herself only with happiness and such an abundance of love that she was certain she'd burst.

And she'd never felt so at peace; so wholly at one with herself.

The warmth of the hot spring was nothing compared to the heat coming from the body she pressed herself against. And as she kissed Sesshomaru with a slow passion she was unaware existed within her until then, she was comforted when he began to respond. His stiff body slowly unwound itself, his unyielding lips becoming warm, and she felt a thrill shoot straight through her when his fingertips grazed the small of her back beneath the water.

Sesshomaru was uncertain of how to progress. Never in his entire existence had he been unsure, especially where the fairer sex was involved. He'd always been collected, confident and self-assured. He knew what he wanted and went for it – always obtaining that which he desired. Often, it was simply to find his release in a warm cunt and move on – he'd never had an inclination for more than that.

Admittedly, Sesshomaru had been craving the miko's innocent body since the moment he'd tasted her excitement on the back of his tongue. Never did he believe that she would come to him willingly. And it left him thoroughly blindsided; unaware of how to proceed.

Her lips were moving softly, sensually against his and her fingers trailed lightly across the back of his neck. Her small body was flush against his and she held him to her with the gentle ferocity of a passionate lover.

Her tenderness and compassionate nature encompassed them, soothing something that burned within him, and he found himself unable to be concerned by her presence there. She dared to seduce him in his own hot spring, and he couldn't be bothered to care.

Wasn't this what he had been waiting for? Her body pressed willingly against his; her lips bruising themselves upon his own as she kissed him.

He wanted to taste her again.

Trailing his hand up her back, he skillfully tugged her obi loose and continued upward, tangling his fingers in her long, ebony waves.

Kagome wasn't sure which pleasurable sensation to focus on, there were so many. The silk she wore hung heavily with the water it absorbed, weighing her down and making her feel as if she were connected to the Earth – as if her feet, planted at the bottom of the spring, had become affixed. It brought serenity to her soul.

"Miko." It was a simple address, mumbled against her lips in a rich baritone, but as it reached Kagome's ears it was as if it hit her pleasure center and she sighed into him.

The feeling of his body, soft and hard against her, had her hands wandering. Dropping from his neck, they roamed down over his bare chest, exploring the dips and mounds of every defined muscle. Pulling away from his lips, she opened her eyes to watch the curious path of her delicate fingers. He felt like smooth marble, yet pliable. And where her fingertips brushed over his flesh, she felt as if she were touching the most expensive of silks.

The water flowed around her softly, caressing her with each movement she made and the feel of it brushing against her bare flesh sent desire radiating through her. It took her a moment to recognize that at some point, her kimono had come undone, parting in the front, and she now stood partially nude before Sesshomaru.

Glancing back up into molten eyes that scrutinized her like a predator, she could only surrender when he pulled her back toward him, his lips pressing gently to hers once more. Lips soft as rose petals, she followed as he led her into a kiss that hinted at a forgiving side of the imposing lord.

His hold on her loosened slightly as they traveled over her hips toward her bare stomach. The moment his long, graceful fingers made contact with the skin beneath her kimono a lightning storm started within Kagome and all she could hear was the acoustic sound of thunder in her ears.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed against his lips as his fingers trailed leisurely over her flesh, up and up, toward her barely covered breasts.

She was torn. She had never felt anything better than the feel of his warrior-roughened hands as they slid across her wet skin. And she wanted for nothing more than to show him how much he deserved to be loved – despite the things he'd done in his past. Yet, she knew who he was and how she came to be here. Despite detaching herself from her reservations, she was still oriented – more so now than ever before.

And yet, still, she knew that she couldn't reject him – not now when she was so close to showing him the splendors that love could offer to him.

Having a moment of doubt, she wondered if she could even break through to him – succeed in warming his heart – where so many others had failed to in his long life. But the gentle brush of his thumb across her raw nipple sent a jolt through her, banishing whatever doubt she'd had.

Gasping, she clutched his biceps tightly, eyes springing up to look at him.

"Do it again," she breathed, holding his eyes.

A sound of pleasure crossed her lips as he smirked and gave her what she demanded. That single sensation sent a feeling of ecstasy on a direct path from her nipple to the wet, suddenly aching, flesh between her thighs. She recognized what it was and while it made her nervous, it also made her curious.

She wanted to explore the feelings she was having as she recalled his tongue on her and in her. Squeezing her thighs together, her breath left her as the bundle of nerves above her pussy throbbed.

More and more, she wished for relief. Would he give it to her? He had teased her last time, but she felt this time would be different. Perhaps it was because she was so at peace with her surroundings and circumstances, but she felt that he, too, was affected by the magic all around them.

Could she show him that her love was infinite; that it could include him if he would just allow her closer?

She would show him…he didn't have to isolate himself.

As she came to a decision, she refused to second guess herself. She wouldn't overthink it and she wouldn't go back. She would only move forward; she would open his eyes to the beauty of the world upon which they lived.

Looking into his eyes, she tried to judge his desires, tried to understand him. Her hands moved down his chest, slowly, toward his cock. Already hard, she took it into her small hand, beating down any hesitance she felt; intent on controlling what was happening. On instinct, she pumped her hand up and down around his impressive girth, her eyes never leaving his.

She was bold, he would give her that. Most women lacked the courage to look him in the eye while he was fucking them. Of course, most women were bent over, so he didn't see their face anyway. She looked at him as if she wished to share this moment with him – something romantic, perhaps.

This miko had no idea who she was pleasuring. If she wanted something sweet, she wouldn't get it from him.

Taking her hand around his cock as a sign of what she wished for, he wasted no time pushing her kimono off of her shoulders and it slid over her body before sinking heavily to the bottom of the spring. Bared before him, her lightly bronzed skin sharply defined her rogue rose nipples – taut with desire. The water hid most of her from the waist down, but with his superior eyesight, he had no trouble seeing the flow of her figure.

For one who appeared so young, she was very well developed. It pleased Sesshomaru. Momentarily, he wondered at her age but swiftly put it from his mind when she placed her dainty hand over his at her hip and relocated it to her breast.

"You're neglecting this one," she whispered boldly, and he felt his cock twitch in her hand.

Everywhere their bodies met, Kagome felt something stir there within the nerves buried beneath her skin. It was like electrical impulses were firing, causing a tingling sensation that flared out over her and linked her to the daiyoukai in the most extraordinary of ways. As if their bodies were meant to be one, to come together and unite, as if it were destiny – Kagome felt _right_.

"Guide me," she said softly, lifting her hand from his to brush her thumb across his porcelain cheek.

"I will not be gentle with you, miko," he warned her, watching her intently.

She peered up at him knowingly, the soft tinkling of a small waterfall filling her ears from somewhere behind the lord.

"We'll see about that," she said, a smirk crossing her lips.

For just a moment he was taken aback by her confidence. Surely she didn't believe she could force her will upon him.

_We shall see, indeed._

As his earlier fantasy crossed his thoughts, his eyes filled with red and vibrant blue. He watched as her tongue peeked out to wet her lips and he couldn't resist leaning forward quickly to capture it between his teeth.

"Ah!" She breathed, unsuspecting.

Feeling his gentle nip, her shock morphed into pleasure and she moaned softly. The feminine noise had him narrowing his eyes and he growled softly in response before sucking her tongue into his mouth to caress it with his own.

They slid together easily, wet and warm, and he savored her taste. He wanted more.

Pulling her into him, his hand suddenly at the nape of her neck, he crashed his lips upon hers and kissed her feverishly. His free hand roamed over her body, brushing one nipple before pinching the other. Winding his hand around, beneath the water, he cupped her perky ass, squeezing almost roughly while pulling her closer still.

Kagome took it all in stride. He was clearly needy and while she was inexperienced, she still felt an intense desire for him. She could feel it in the throbbing and pulsing between her legs, the rawness and tingling in her tight nipples. She could feel it in the fire that licked across her skin wherever he was touching her.

Sesshomaru, ready to fill her waiting pussy with his hard cock, dropped his hands to her ass and he lifted her easily, pleased when she wrapped long legs around his waist. She felt the length of his cock brushing against her ass as he moved them toward a tall rock with a flat face. Nerves picked lightly at her in recognition of what she was about to do, but she was still centered and serene; still firm in her belief that she was doing the right thing. Even if it took from her, she would lead this lord into a better place.

Or so, she hoped she could.

Pushing her against the rockface, he held her there and positioned himself at the opening to her cunt. Glancing at her face, he saw her watching him intently, her innocent hands at her sides – palms pressed flat into the rock – and her breathing coming slightly faster.

Oddly enough, Sesshomaru felt compelled to have her hands on him. With narrowed eyes, he studied her as he slid just the tip of his cock within her before stopping – her eyes closed tightly and for whatever reason, he needed her to watch him as he took her innocence. With an arm still wrapped around her to hold her in place, he used his available hand to grab hers, guiding it to rest at his waist.

Her eyes popped open and he nearly smirked.

_That is better,_ he thought, _keep your eyes on me, where they belong._

"Touch me, miko," he commanded, keeping completely still while she regained her bearings. He would milk this moment for all that it was worth. He would strip everything from her. Her innocence, her purity – they would be his. Her delicate touch, the soft press of her lips, the maddeningly tight pussy he was slowly burying himself within – they would _all_ be his.

Once he was finished with her, every new pleasure she experienced would belong to him.

Lifting her trembling hand, she placed it on his chest, slowly moving it up and over his smooth, toned shoulders to wrap around the back of his neck. Her other hand followed suit, and she held herself closer to him, her breasts brushing against him with every breath she took. Her nipples were sensitive and sent lighting straight to the nerves in her clitoris. She could feel it throbbing between her legs, and involuntarily, her pussy clenched around the tip of Sesshomaru's cock.

Jerking at the new, intensely pleasurable, tightening of her cunt, he couldn't help it – he thrust into her completely, groaning deeply as the tip of his cock brushed against the deepest part of her. His head dropped to her shoulder and he had to still himself entirely, even as she gasped at the pain, her nails biting into his shoulders.

Her entire body trembled delicately in his arms, but the only thing he could focus on was the feeling of her impossibly tight pussy clamping down around him, sending wave after wave of unforeseen pleasure through him. Flexing his fingers against her hips and ass, he failed to notice or care when his own claws cut into soft flesh.

"Sesshomaru," came her shaky voice, filled with lust and slight discomfort.

She could feel the bite of his claws against her skin and wondered if he'd draw blood, but she almost didn't mind in that moment. The pain seemed to mingle with the pleasure she still felt throbbing at her clitoris and she wiggled her hips against him, seeking out the friction she desired.

"_Do_ _not_," Sesshomaru growled into her shoulder, still trying to gain his control. He'd never had this issue before – to nearly lose himself in her almost as soon as he'd entered her…it was terribly disconcerting for the daiyoukai and her wiggling wasn't making it any easier for him.

But she didn't seem to care about his struggles, and she continued to move against him, pulling him deeper into her moist pussy; her walls clenching around him as he she took from him.

"I _will_," she breathed daringly into his ear and, on a whim, she ran her tongue slowly over the rim of it. Nipping gently at the tip of his pointed ear, he jerked again, and his hands tightened on her, his claws burying themselves deeper into her flesh.

Lifting his head from her shoulder he locked eyes with her and glared dangerously but she only smiled at him and took her bottom lip into her mouth. The movement drew his eyes and he redirected his glare to her mouth. Her tongue darted out, wetting cherry-red lips and all at once she was pulling him down, or pulling herself up – perhaps both – and their lips were joined in a heated kiss that drove them both mad with desire.

She was grinding against him, taking him as deeply within her as she could, and with every thrust, she felt the delicious friction against her slick clitoris. Sesshomaru had to work hard to withhold his impending eruption but he wouldn't let her show him up. She moved as if she weren't the innocent miko he believed her to be, but he knew otherwise, and her tight pussy did little to hide that truth. As he picked up his pace, now seeking his release, he grabbed her hips in each hand and lifted her away from him before pounding into her waiting cunt – slick with arousal and spring water.

"Slow down," she commanded, her fingers digging into his shoulders, not yet ready to reach the end of this surreal and remarkable experience.

Ignoring her, he continued his frenzied thrusting, feeling his release building within his balls as they smacked against her ass.

Realizing he wasn't slowing down, she decided now was as good a time as any to show him her power. She was certain it would work.

With both hands at his nape, she pulled herself up to be level with his ear and whispered, "I said slow down."

Right away, Sesshomaru registered the change in her fluctuating energy, and he came to a halt as he felt a stinging sensation working its way from his neck and spreading down his back.

"Miko," he growled lowly, trying to see her face, but it was still hidden by his ear.

Hearing her quiet laugh he reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair pulling her back slowly to see her face.

"What is this?"

"I told you to slow down."

"You dare issue this One commands?"

"It was necessary," she said with a soft smile, pulling her reiki back, "I can't keep my promise if I let you do whatever you please."

"Your promise…" he drawled with narrowed eyes.

"I promised to show you what it feels like to be loved," she told him, leaning in to place soft lips upon his cheek, "Let me show you."

"Things such as love are unnecessary," he said richly, his lips brushing against her ear.

Even as he said the words, he thrust into her slowly and she moaned, feeling his cock slide against every groove and ridge within her.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru," she breathed, "to let me do this for you."

"Tell me, miko, why is it that this Sesshomaru should allow your antics?"

Nipping her ear lobe she breathed in sharply and clutched him tightly, her breasts pressing enticingly into his smooth chest.

"Humor me," she suggested, her voice breathy, "You might enjoy it."

Sesshomaru contemplated a moment, turning her words over in his mind and he gradually pulled out of her before slowly rotating his hips forward again. Each time she moaned in his ear it sent a delightful shiver down his spine and he started to crave the delicate sound.

Glancing down at where their bodies joined beneath the water, he decided he'd had enough time in the bath and desired to taste her sweet arousal again. He wanted to lay her down, spread her legs and run his tongue over her glazed pussy once more; sucking her sensitive clitoris into his mouth and tease it with the tip of his tongue until she trembled beneath him.

Forgetting everything else, he held her tightly to him and flashed to a nearby pagoda hidden within the lazy branches of the willows surrounding it. A chabudai stood in the center and several cushions encircled it. Placing his foot at the edge of the tea table, he quickly shoved it out of the way and pulled out of her, laying her down amongst the cushions.

So, she wanted to explore. Fine, he'd allow it, if only for his own pleasure. But he doubted it would have the affect she seemed to desire.

Kneeling over her from between her spread legs, he tipped her head to the side and nipped her throat, licking her in the same place before lowering himself to her breast and taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, arching into his mouth, "yes."

She thought that was pleasurable, but he had just begun to show her true pleasures. Keeping his mouth around her taut nipple, he watched her face contort and she clenched her eyes shut. The mouthwatering scent of her arousal hit him, and he growled against her breast. An intense yearning filled him and in a flash of movement his mouth was on her cunt and he was tasting her – his tongue flat against her dripping cunt.

"Ah," she breathed, her legs twitching.

Pulling back with a sigh, he licked his lips and raked his eyes over her flushed body. Moonbeams filtered down between the willows and glistened off her body, still wet. Her breasts heaved with every breath she took, and her ebony hair fanned around her. Her red-stained lips were moist and parted, and her eyes were closed as she awaited his touch.

"Do not close your eyes," he instructed softly, brushing his thumb over the sensitive nerves between her thighs.

_Keep your eyes on me._

Opening her eyes slowly, she held his gaze as he lowered his lips to her wet pussy and as he dipped his tongue into her, she adjusted her legs over his shoulders and rocked her hips into him. Her hand, of its own volition, reached out to push her fingers through his hair, fisting it and holding him hostage between her thighs.

Sesshomaru had to admit, he was becoming increasingly stirred by this little miko as she wrapped her legs around him and held him to her. Recalling her reaction the first time he took her clitoris into his mouth, he adjusted and did it again, a bit more forcefully this time.

"Ah, god!" She exclaimed, her back arching and her thighs tightening around his head, "Sesshomaru! Yes!"

She tasted so sweet, like the best of desserts he'd ever sampled and for a moment, his mind grew fuzzy.

_I could become used to this, _he thought in his moment of obscurity.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," she repeated softly, like a prayer, her hips moving against his wonderful, wonderful tongue.

She was close to coming and he almost wanted to allow it, if only to taste her creamy orgasm. Instead, he pulled away, flicking his tongue over her glistening nerves one last time.

"Miko," he started, eyes falling on her face, "release me."

Lifting her head to look at him, her cheeks flushed and her breathing labored, her face fell blank for a moment and she just stared at him, unabashed. Golden eyes seemed to glow with desire as he watched her. His lips shined with her fluids and she licked her lips with the sudden urge to taste herself on him.

Refusing to be coy, she let her legs fall from his shoulders and sat up faster than Sesshomaru would've thought her capable of in such a moment, and before he could react she was on him, pushing him down into the cushions behind him. Mounting him, she leaned forward, her dark waves cascading down around them. Capturing his face within her hands, she licked his lips, coating her tongue in her own arousal.

She had never done something so erotic and it brought a fresh wave of excitement to her. The scent rose, immediately, to the daiyoukai and he purred, gripping her hips in either hand. Her actions enticed him, driving his desire and he momentarily forgot who he was.

He needed to wet his cock in her warm cunt. Bury it deeply and plow into her until he reached satisfaction.

In one motion, he was seated fully in her and he was rewarded with a long, throaty moan against his lips as she gripped his face with trembling hands. He didn't stop – he drove into her for all he was worth, forgetting everything around them, only seeking his release.

In truth, Sesshomaru, maybe was a terrible lover. He only cared for his own pleasure, but it mattered little to him as he wasn't in short supply of wet female pussies to stick his cock in. He was selfish in his love-making, never concerned for the other party, but no one ever complained. Perhaps it was that no one dared to.

Something about this miko had him wanting to share in his pleasure – a rarity to say the least. He reasoned that it was likely because he was her first and he didn't want her to forget his name, taking it with her to Inuyasha's ears. Perhaps she would call out the lords name as she dreamed about him, waking to find she was wet with lust.

The half-breed would surely appreciate _that_.

As Sesshomaru thrust, relentlessly into her, she felt something building up, low, low, between her thighs, but not so much. Somewhere she couldn't quite pin-point, she felt something incredible rising up and at any moment, she would erupt. Leaning back, her arms went behind her and she gripped his thighs.

"Yes," she moaned breathily, "don't stop."

Her moaning filled his ears and he knew she would come soon.

"Come, Kagome," he said seductively, watching her face keenly as her fingernails dug into his thighs, "come all over my cock so I can feel how much tighter your pussy can get."

Something about the way the words left his lips was her undoing. The dam broke within her and she was coming, just as he'd instructed of her.

Her head fell back, and her body stiffened as she released a series of sounds that could've rivaled the noises women made in the pornographic films of her time. Her back arched and her nails bit deeper into his thighs, drawing blood, but she didn't care. All she cared about in that moment was the explosion of sensational feelings she was experiencing.

Never in her life had she felt so satisfied. Every nerve in her body was firing and she felt as if she were melting into something solid.

Sesshomaru stilled, watching her with wide eyes. Perhaps, had he given more than a few of the females he'd bedded the chance to reach their climax, he wouldn't have been so shocked by what he was seeing.

She was so innocently responsive and unashamed. It was likely the most erotic thing he'd ever witnessed. And now, he wanted to see it again.

Coming back to herself happened gradually and her vision was black around the edges. She heard ringing in her ears and had to blink several times while she caught her breath. Lifting her head slowly, she released her death grip on Sesshomaru's thighs and sighed deeply, contentedly.

She peered down at him, meeting his wide eyes.

"What?" She whispered, confused by the look he gave her.

Sitting up quickly, he pulled her into his embrace, capturing her lips and thrusting into her one last time before pulling out and pushing her back. He desperately wanted to taste the fluids of her orgasm. Keeping his hand on her stomach to hold her in place, he pushed her legs farther apart and dipped down. His tongue soaked up the liquid that seeped from her and he could have sighed.

She tasted divine, just as he knew she would.

Inuyasha was a fool for never having tasted such a celestial treat, Sesshomaru thought absently.

"Uh uh," she scolded, brushing his hand from her stomach and sitting up, "It's my turn. I get to bring you over the edge."

"Where is the rush, miko?" He asked with a smirk, rising to kneel before her, "This One was under the impression that you wished to explore."

Sitting back against the short wall of the pagoda, he crooked his finger.

"Come."

Licking her lips she crawled over, on hands and knees, watching the moonbeams dance around them. He still looked like a god to her, shining beneath the light of the moon as it danced in his hair and reflected off his skin.

He was glorious. Dangerous and wicked, but glorious all the same.

Reaching him, he manhandled her, turning her around so her back was against his chest. Spreading her thighs wide, he wrapped his legs over hers to keep them open. Snaking an arm around her upper chest, he secured her flush against him and cupped a full breast in his hand.

Smirking at her small gasp, he drew his claws along her inner thigh, delighting in the shudder than ran through her, and mindful of his claws, he pushed several of his fingers into her still-dripping cunt. Her walls quivered around his fingers, still so fresh from her previous orgasm.

Her head fell back against his shoulder as he rolled his thumb across her slick clitoris, easily massaging that sensitive spot he'd taken note of within her in the process.

He groaned against her shoulder as the sound of her pleasure filled his sensitive ears – sweet and feminine, yet powerful, much like her. Recalling how pleased he was with the marks he'd left on her in his fantasy, he decided it would please him to see it once more.

Halting in his work up of her pussy, he raised his hand and brushed her hair from her neck, his fingers gliding against her throat, leaving her sweet fluids on her skin. Resuming his fondling of her, he used his other hand to massage her breast and toy with her nipple.

Leaning in, he brushed his nose along her neck, smelling her: sweet citrus. Flattening his tongue against her neck, he tasted what he smelled, and felt her pulse rushing furiously. She was lovely.

Sucking her skin between his lips, he pulled gently, the urge to nip very present. As her blood rose up to rest beneath her skin, he could almost taste it and his eyes widened. He'd tasted her in his fantasy, but he had fallen short in his imaginings. Barely reaching his tongue, an essence really, he could tell that her blood held a flavor that he would forever crave should he taste it.

"Keep going," she begged, drawing him from his musings, "don't stop."

Pulling back to admire his work, he felt a satisfied smirk lift his lips. His mark was on her neck, red and purple and something about it filled him with arrogant pride that only solidified as he felt her pussy clamp around his fingers, and she was falling apart once again – this time around his fingers.

"Sesshomaru, oh god," she groaned, her body trembling as she melted.

As her pussy contracted around him, he could feel her creamy climax slipping down to surround his fingers and then further still to drip from her open cunt. Her legs were still spread wide, his legs keeping them open, and he slowly pulled his fingers from her and lifted them to her lips.

"Taste yourself, miko," he commanded softly, "taste how divine you are."

She did, opening her mouth to suck gently on his fingers. Her tongue touched the tips of his claws and she shivered – those lethal points were inside her, pleasuring her. How could something be so wickedly enticing?

"Who would have thought, the innocent miko was not so innocent after all," he said, watching her twirl her tongue around his fingers, sucking gently. It filled him with a new desire.

"Miko," he said, "it is your wish to pleasure me, is it not?"

She glanced at him, wondering what he was up to, and slowly withdrew his fingers from her mouth.

"I'm not quite ready for butt stuff if that's what you're getting at," she said, going for deadpan, but her voice held obvious lust.

"Hn," he hummed with a smirk, "Indeed."

He hadn't been thinking of putting his cock in her ass until that moment, but now that the thought was there, he couldn't seem to banish it. He would sit on it and save it for another time. For now, he wished for her lovely red lips to wrap themselves around him.

"Turn around, get on your knees and open your mouth."

Still wondering what he was getting at, she did as he asked. If he did anything too far from her comfort zone, she could always stop him. She watched as he stood, and her eyes widened as the tip of his cock brushed against her lips. Glancing up at him, she realized what he was asking for and remembered her choice to see this through.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Spreading her lips, she leaned forward and took him in her mouth. He groaned as he watched from above – her beautiful mouth sliding over and around his hard cock. The wet warmth of her mouth coupled with her sucking and twisting quickly had him twitching, his orgasm building. She was clearly inexperienced, but she still provided him with a pleasure he reveled in.

No other cock had been in her mouth – he was certain. And once more, he was her first.

Placing his hand at her crown, he held her while he thrust into her mouth, the sound of her gagging nearly bringing a devious smirk to his lips. Still, she took a surprising amount into her mouth; Sesshomaru was impressed.

"I am going to come, miko," he warned her as his breathing became mildly affected.

His body began to tremble slightly with the need to find his release and he hips moved faster. She kept up remarkably well, and he would've applauded her had he been in his right mind. His vision tunneled, and his eyes zeroed in on her face, eyes narrowing. Her hands reached up to grip the back of his thighs, and the feeling of her slim fingers brushing the sensitive skin there had him unhinged.

He exploded into her mouth with a pained growl and she barely managed to avoid gagging on the thick, creamy fluid that spilled over her tongue. He tasted of the ocean – slightly salty, but there was a hidden sweetness that hit the back of her throat as she instinctively swallowed. Opening her eyes, she gazed up at him as he withdrew himself from her mouth.

His eyes were still narrowed on her and despite having just met his orgasm, his desire for her body had ebbed very little. Had she cast some sort of spell over him?

"Lay down," he commanded, a dark look in his eyes.

For whatever reason, Kagome couldn't look away and wanted to do as he asked. Especially if it brought with it the pleasures he'd bestowed upon her before. Laying back into the cushions littering the pagoda floor, she spread her legs as he climbed over her, and waited for what she knew was coming. He wasted no time, slipping his cock into her moist cunt and capturing her chin in a clawed hand. Joining their lips, he kissed her fervently, thrusting into her at a sensual rhythm.

He'd come in her mouth and she'd swallowed it, but he had the urge to fill her pussy with his fluid – a first for the lord. Surely he should stop now, as filling her with his seed in such a way could prove disastrous. He didn't need bastard hanyou's running around.

But he couldn't seem to stop himself. So much for self-control; it appeared they both lacked it severely.

Shoving the thoughts from his mind, he focused on the little female beneath him. Releasing her chin, his hand wandered down her body and his ears reveled in the lovely noises he drew from her.

Speeding up as he felt himself nearing his orgasm, he was pleased to recognize the signs of her own impending climax. Her body began to tremble beneath him, her breathing coming more sharply, and she kissed him with reckless abandon, pushing her fingers into his hair to hold him there.

Moaning into his mouth, she bit his lip gently before sucking it between her lips and suddenly she was arching into him, a siren's call spilling from her lips. And the way her beautiful body pressed against his, he spiraled into ecstasy with her. Dropping his head to her shoulder, he growled deeply as his come spilled into her. Snaking his arm around her lower back, he held her captive there while his cock twitched within her.

Her reiki sprang forth like a tidal wave, momentarily suffocating him before his youki reacted, shoving at her energy. It seemed to ebb and flow for a moment before settling gently around the lovers, buffering delicately against his youki in a profoundly loving way that took him completely by surprise.

Lifting his head, he peered at her, brows furrowed. Still coming down from the throes of passion, her eyes were squeezed so tightly shut that he could see tears pooling in the corners. Breathing heavy, her breasts brushed lightly against his chest and he wondered if she realized what was happening with their energy.

"Miko," he called quietly, almost hesitant to disturb her.

Her glazed eyes opened slowly to focus on him.

"My ears are ringing," she confessed.

"Is this a normal occurrence for you?"

"Not even a little. Must be your fault."

"You dare to blame this Sesshomaru?"

"If the shoe fits."

Tipping his head, he considered asking her what she was talking about, but decided against it. His cock twitched in her pussy and he felt himself becoming hard once again. How was it he was so insatiable? Strange things happened during the full moon, but the moon was nowhere near full currently.

Then it was most certainly a spell, cast upon him by this miko. What else could it be? But he was thoroughly enjoying himself, so for now, he'd allow it. He would punish her later for daring to be so bold.

"I am going to take you again," he warned her, "And again, until I am entirely sated."

"What if I don't want to?" She asked, a smirk on her face and a brow lifted mockingly.

"You belong to me. You will do as I say."

"Uh huh. And where I come from, most people own dogs, but we treat them like family, not sex slaves."

"And where is it, exactly that you come from, miko?" He inquired before leaning down to take her nipple between his lips.

"Mmm," she moaned, relaxing into the cushions, "It's a secret."

"Your secrets are safe with me," he said, blasé, "I likely will not even listen."

"Then why ask at all?" She pointed out mirthfully as he moved to suck her other nipple into his mouth; his hands roaming slowly down her body.

"A moment of weakness. It shall not happen again."

A chime of laughter rose from her and before she knew what was happening, Sesshomaru was filling her up once again – bringing her to new heights of pleasure that she never would've known otherwise. The night wore on, slick and fulfilling as the lovers spent time exploring, pleasing, satisfying.

At some point, as the moon descended, exhaustion claimed them both and they fell to sleeps embrace, side-by-side, beneath the roof of the pagoda and among the cushions that held the creamy proof of their love-making.

* * *

**AN**: Hey friends! New chapter. Before you start, let me address something: Yes, Kagome is high in this chapter, as well as the last part of the last chapter. Also, the sex scene in the last chapter - for those of you who are confused by the events - it was a fantasy, all in the daiyoukai's head. Furthermore, everything Kagome experiences in this chapter is meant to bring her to a profoundly spiritual awareness. She becomes closer to Sesshomaru, herself and her reiki. And even though she is experiencing a high, she is fully oriented and aware of her choices.

Thanks for reading and for those of you who have enjoyed this story so far, I hope you continue to enjoy it :)


	7. He'd Much Prefer An Indignant Miko

**He'd Much Prefer An Indignant Miko**

Sunlight filtered softly between the wispy branches of the willow as they swayed gently in the warm breeze that floated past. Kagome's eyes opened slowly, taking in her surroundings carefully as the events from the night before rushed through her mind with startling clarity. Staring up at the ceiling of the cozy wooden structure she was lying beneath, she remembered the way she'd felt as she walked through Sesshomaru's gardens.

For a moment, she wanted to laugh when she recalled how upon seeing him in his onsen, bathed in silver moonlight, she'd thought he was a god. She couldn't laugh, however, because the memory – though not nearly as brilliant an image as the reality – did, indeed, paint him as a god amongst the moonlit background.

He had been beautifully breathtaking, and despite his terrible personality, she couldn't brush that one thought from her mind.

Shifting slightly against the cushions, she realized for the first time that she way lying flush against the demon lord himself and stilled as she peeked carefully over at him.

How in the world had she not noticed he was there?

He seemed to be fast asleep, eyes closed and soft breaths lending him an air of softness that he wouldn't have had otherwise.

All of her emotions from the previous night came flooding back and for a moment she stared at him, abundantly confused. Somehow she had seen through his frigid visage and had taken it upon herself to offer him some sort of comfort – and with her body no less.

_Was she insane?!_

But…she couldn't deny that she'd enjoyed herself far more than she would've ever expected to. The daiyoukai sleeping soundly beside her was most definitely a good lover. For a split second, she wondered if she'd ever get to experience his passion in such a way again, then her eyes widened as an image of Inuyasha flashed through her mind and an overwhelming guilt settled within her gut.

Carefully extracting herself from her captor – he _was_ her captor, after all – she sat up and got a better look around. It had been dark when he had led her to her current place, but she thought that she could vaguely recall the direction they'd come from and, holding an oversized pillow tightly to her bare chest, she began to walk gingerly in the direction she felt the onsen was.

Brushing past a stunted, though lush, maple tree, she reached out with one hand to brush her fingers softly against the tapered, maroon leaves. Everything had felt so…strange the night before. So…unearthly incredible, as if she were on another plane entirely. Wandering through another dimension where gravity was defied, and science held no bearing on life.

It had been such a spiritual experience for Kagome, and she had never felt so close to her reiki before. For the first time, she'd felt as if she held complete control over the gift the gods had bestowed upon her.

She couldn't make sense of it. What was so different about this place from any other place she'd been? Why had she suddenly been so connected to nature and energy?

And why had she felt the intense urge and longing to make Inuyasha's cold-hearted half-brother feel loved?

Nothing made sense to Kagome in that moment, and while thoughts continued to swirl about in her mind, one thing was very clear to her.

She didn't regret what had happened.

Sure, she felt guilty. She'd never hurt Inuyasha intentionally – she loved him; he was one of her dearest friends – and she feared that if he found out what happened, he'd be devastated. He'd surely feel betrayed.

Sighing, she shoved past the negative thoughts, deciding to pick them apart later. The air had warmed around her and focusing her eyes ahead, she took note of the onsen coming up on her right.

It appeared just as she remembered, and flashes of the nights events burned her cheeks. Glancing into the heated spring, she could just make out her purple kimono resting heavily at the bottom with the smooth rocks. She needed something to cover her body, but how badly did she want to put on a sopping wet kimono that was sure to be incredibly heavy?

_Well_, Kagome thought, _it beats walking through Sesshomaru's court in my birthday suit…_

Heaving a sigh, she glanced around, deciding that she may as well rinse off while she was in there. Dropping the pillow, she eased her sore body into the hot spring, allowing it to soothe her raw skin.

A good lover he may be, but he was also demanding and insatiable. He certainly held no qualms against taking as he pleased. Though, that should hardly surprise her.

Brushing a finger gently across the small cuts in her backside from his claws, she moved her hands down to softly caress herself between her thighs. The memory of him taking her, though sore, caused renewed warmth to rush through her.

Distressed, she viciously squashed her wanton emotions, scolding her traitorous body. Quickly rinsing herself in the water, she fished around with her foot until she caught her kimono and dragged it up to her hands.

She was right…the dang thing was absurdly heavy, full of water as it was. Lifting it with both hands, she threw it over a dry rock thinking she could at least wring some of the water out before putting it on, when she spotted a structure a little further up the path she'd been walking. She could just barely make it out through the break in the foliage, but had she been looking up over the trees, she'd have been able to see it clearly as its traditional pointed roof jutted upward toward the sky.

Finishing swiftly in the spring, she did her best to wring the water from the kimono and put it on, leaving the abandoned cushion at the edge of the waterline and headed curiously toward the building. If Sesshomaru had been bathing in the onsen, it was likely his to use privately and settled within a private garden. Using that information, Kagome deduced that the structure ahead may very well lead her to his room and since she had left him sleeping soundly somewhere behind her, she thought that maybe it was safe to snoop.

At the very least, she could trade her soggy kimono for a dry one and then find her way back to her own space.

Nearing the building, she pushed her senses out, feeling for other auras.

"Please be empty, please by empty," she whispered as she stepped onto the porch, and satisfied that there was no one else around, she nodded and walked confidently through the open shoji.

And into a room that legitimately shocked her.

"No way…" She breathed, wide-eyed as she surveyed the room she found herself in.

The room was finished in a dark cherry wood and deep red silks draped over the raised futon. There was a square irori set in the floor in the middle of the allotted space – large enough to keep the room warm in the winter – and thick fur rugs sprawled across the floor, strategically placed for comfort.

Something caught her eye and she blanched, finally understanding what the random hooks in her wall were for. Thick rope, leather whips and manacles hung from several of the hooks, while other strips of thick leather connected from one hook to another in four places – almost as if to entrap the limbs of a person and dangle them from the ceiling like caught prey.

Stepping carefully beside a small table, her fingers drifted over several peculiar looking items and she eyed them curiously as she fingered them.

That was until her brain caught up with her and she realized what they were for.

"Ugh!"

Ripping her hand away, she rubbed her fingers vigorously against her damp kimono, hoping that the sengoku style sex toys hadn't been used – or at the very least, that they'd been washed afterward.

Surely, Sesshomaru didn't _sleep_ in this room…at least not in the literal term.

Shaking her head, she decided she'd seen enough, and spotting the red tassels that typically signified a closet, she pulled the woven strands and the door swung open revealing several kimono. Breathing a sigh of relief, she grabbed the first one she touched. Discarding the wet violet kimono she currently wore, she shrugged into the oversized maroon material she'd swiped and tied its white obi into a quick knot around her waist.

Leaving the kinky sex room behind, she darted off the porch and tried to retrace her steps to get back to her room but paused as she passed the onsen again.

"_Help him! Please, I beg of you!"_

She hadn't been sure where the distraught voice had come from, but she'd heard it as clear as if someone had spoken from directly in front of her.

"_I will." _She had promised.

She remembered the distinct cry of one soul to another – Sesshomaru's dark and twisted spirit had beckoned to her purity, begging to be shown something so long denied. She still felt her determination to show him what it was to be loved, regardless of how strange it may be.

But how much of it had been her imagination? Had any of it been real? She'd felt herself become one with her reiki, truly intertwined for the first time, but was it possible to read a person's soul as she had his?

She didn't know the answer to that, but her indecision was quickly brushed aside as she remembered her feeling of destiny. She had been so certain the night before that it was, at least in part, her destiny to help Sesshomaru.

So, nodding firmly, she continued up the path, back to the pagoda she'd left the sleeping daiyoukai in earlier.

To her surprise, he was still there, lying amongst the sea of cushions, sleeping soundly. She'd have thought for certain that, given his personality, he'd be up before the sun. Had their vigorous night of love-making, she wondered with a blush, really taken so much out of him? She was sore, but she felt refreshed.

Suddenly slightly worried, she crept quietly closer to kneel beside him, hesitantly resting a trembling hand against his forehead. He wasn't feverish.

Pursing her lips, she withdrew her fingers and nearly had a heart attack when a clawed hand reached out to grip her wrist. Amber eyes opened slowly and pinned her in place.

For a long moment nothing was said as they stared intently at one another.

"Miko."

Releasing her wrist, he sat up, eyeing her warily, taking her in – though he wouldn't show his concern. How had he slept so soundly that he hadn't felt her movement as she removed herself from where she'd slumbered beside him?

"Um…" Unsure of how to start this awkward conversation, she licked her lips and said the first thing that came to mind, "You're naked."

Lifting a brow, his eyes trailed heatedly down her body, causing her to flush in a most becoming way.

"You are not," he said deeply as the events of the night prior filled him.

His cock twitched and he wondered if she was too sore to ravish once more. And then he wondered why the aches of her frail, human body should concern him. She belonged to him and would do as he commanded. If he wanted her body again, he'd have it.

However, at the thought of the sounds of her pleasure, he quickly decided that he much preferred them to the sounds of her crying or screaming – though they were close seconds.

Sesshomaru perhaps knew better than anyone that the differences between pain and pleasure were thin. Even anger was enough to make his dick hard when vented passionately enough. Violence often sent a thrill through him and he wondered how far he could push the little miko before she retaliated.

"I see you have made yourself at home," he said deadpan, eyeing the kimono she wore, "Though, I do not recall giving you the permission to do so."

"Whatever, Sesshomaru," she said, finding her indignation at her situation, "mine was drenched and it's not as if I can just walk around naked. You weren't using it. Besides," she sniffed haughtily, "I'm only borrowing it. You can have it back once I get another one."

Before she could blink, he was pinning her down against the cushions, hovering over her, his hair spilling around them.

Otherworldly amber eyes glared down at her.

"One day, miko, your disrespect shall surely get you killed."

"Well, if I'm stuck here with you, let's hope it happens sooner rather than later!" She spat, her glare just as angry as his own.

She knew what she was saying would likely sign her death certificate, but she couldn't help her irritation at his rude behavior. She wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for _his_ weird henchman kidnapping her and dragging her there _unwillingly_. And then he, himself, had refused to release her. So, as far as she was concerned, he could either accept her prickly attitude or send her on her way – from the fortress or from the world, either would do at the moment.

"That can be arranged," he growled, his face mere inches from her own now.

This close to him, she could see the darker flecks of gold against the brilliant amber of his irises, even as they glared at one another. Recalling her reason for coming back to him, she allowed her face to relax and took a deep breath, her irritation melting away.

"You know," she started in a soft, conversational lilt, a smirk pulling at one corner of her lips, "you're much prettier when you don't glare."

His glare only became more fierce and he opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off as she continued.

"About last night…" She trailed off, feeling her face flush as curiosity sparked in his eyes, his glare softening.

"Yes?"

"I, um…I don't know why I – I've never…"

Not sure what to say, she averted her eyes only to be graced with an eyeful of a very bare daiyoukai as he leaned back, kneeling between her spread legs.

"Do you find yourself unsatisfied, miko?" He asked arrogantly, smirking as he drew a lazy claw down her clothed side, "Shall I give you a reminder of _why_ you behaved as you did last night?"

Kagome gulped, trying to suppress the shiver he'd induced with his touch, her body clearly remembering the effect his hands had on it. Unwilling, as she was in the hot spring, she felt a warmth pool between her thighs, suddenly mortified when he inhaled deeply, and his smirk grew.

"It would seem that you _do_ wish to be reminded." Sliding his fingertips along the bare flesh below her clavicles, he loosely gripped and parted the kimono she wore – _his_ kimono, he noted once more – allowing himself a view of her breasts. "Am I correct, little miko?"

Unable – or unwilling – to deny it, she remained silent, staring up at him with wide eyes. She knew what her body wanted…but was what her body wanted the same as what her mind, her heart, wanted? Surely it wasn't – not in this case.

Yet…she could feel a need growing within her. A desire she'd never known before. It was desperate and hungry, yearning to be touched, to be sated. It made her feel simultaneously desirable and shameful for reasons she didn't quite understand.

She should stop him, she knew, even as his lips found themselves at her throat. She _should_ stop him.

And yet…

The feel of his hand as it climbed slowly from her ankle upward sent a thrill through her. She felt bold and daring. She felt sinful in a decidedly delicious way.

"Who gave you permission to enter my chambers?" He demanded in a husky voice between the press of lips to mounds of flesh. "Wear my kimono?"

His right hand travelling steadily up her thigh, his left reached to untie the obi keeping his kimono secure, hiding her body from his voracious eyes. While he was loathe to admit that she looked divine in his kimono, he preferred her bare.

That he even had a preference should have astounded him, but the aroma of her arousal had clouded his senses. Her citrus scent mixed with the musky sweet perfume that emanated from her wet heat and for a moment his vision blurred with the intensity of his desire.

"D-does it matter?" She breathed, trembling beneath him as her own desire grew.

His claws brushed the top of her thigh before his hand shifted and found the glistening moisture at her core. Brushing the pad of his thumb over her sensitive knot he relished in her reactions to him.

"Perhaps, little vixen, this One desires you without such barriers."

* * *

Sometime later, Kagome found herself exhausted and hungry. Even more sore, she found herself experiencing a level of relaxation she'd never known, and that almost made it worth the discomfort she felt acutely between her thighs.

Sesshomaru, finally sated, had allowed her to find her way back to her room – still in his kimono – but not before making a comment that had her thoroughly confused. As if she could become any more confused by her situation.

"I am intrigued, miko," he'd said as he stared lazily at her from his mound of cushions, "Last night, I had thought for certain that your odd inhibitions were the results of a drug-induced haze. It appears I miscalculated, as you lacked reserve in a very similar way today."

The subtle smirk on his lips; the amusement in his eyes…

Still, those confused her less than his words.

_Drug-induced haze_? She wondered as she plopped down on the bed in her 'room'. _What drugs? I've never touched a drug in my life._

Thoughts swirled through her mind as she flipped over to lay on her back, the sleeve of Sesshomaru's kimono catching her eye. Fingering the material, she sighed, wondering how she ended up in the mess she was in.

_Inuyasha…_

A wave of guilt crashed over her and for a moment she wondered how she'd ever face him again.

_No!_

She couldn't think that way. She'd made a choice – an adult choice – and she had to live with it. She'd have to live with whatever consequences that came with her actions.

Stomach rumbling, she glanced over at the table. A tray of food sat upon it, and Kagome sat up to inspect it. Lifting a lid from the bigger bowl, rice and what appeared to be mixed vegetables – chopped radishes, she thought – were contained within. Peering closer in the dim light, she could make out small cuts of something light brown.

Mushroom.

Lifting another lid, she was happy to see a warm, albeit plain, broth of some kind. She wasn't sure who was cooking the food or under what guidelines they were doing so, but as her stomach protested once more, she decided that though she should be wary she'd already eaten the food once before and survived.

What was once more?

Pouring tea from the small pot that accompanied her meal, she took a small sip before digging in to her rice.

* * *

She felt strange.

Blinking, she shivered as a chill ran down her spine before a flush of heat rushed through her. Feeling somewhat caged, she pulled her kimono – cream colored this time, with random patterns of pink peach blossoms – more tightly around her and left the room behind.

Wandering around Sesshomaru's fortress, she smiled politely at the random youkai who passed her. They ignored her but she wouldn't let their shunning bring her down. Spinning in a circle, she threw her arms out, feeling the sun warm her skin. A smile spread over her lips before a small laugh escaped.

Hearing a vaguely familiar sound, she paused a moment before allowing her steps to take her toward the noise. Curiosity filled her as she climbed a short set of stairs to stand before a large building built in the traditional way that was lacking in her own era. Continuing along the path, she stopped at the base of the stairs that would lead her onto the covered engawa that wrapped around the structure.

White panels served as placeholders for windows and a single door in the center of the building.

Tilting her head, her ears picked up a swish, a thunk and what she could only describe as the sound of self-satisfaction.

Grinning, she bounded up the stairs to the porch before sliding the door open a fraction to peek inside. Perhaps she was being nosey, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was curious by nature and considering she had been an unwilling participant in her abduction, she thought that the people here would just have to deal with it.

She thought that, and yet what she saw behind the panel she opened, she was unprepared for. Eyes widening, she barely noted her own motions when she pushed the screen open further.

"Wow," she breathed, entirely enthralled by Sesshomaru as he flashed across the large, open room, dominating the area with his presence as he did most everything else.

Aware of his audience, he stepped into his next kata, slightly annoyed with the interruption. Deciding to simply ignore the miko's presence, he continued his training, stepping fluidly and rapidly into the next form.

The sound of clapping brought him to a sudden halt, and he sent a glare in her direction.

"Why are you here, miko?" He demanded in a hard tone, hoping to scare her away, "You are disrupting this One's training."

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Lifting a surprised brow at her, he turned to face her completely, wondering if she'd been injured. Hit her head, perhaps?

"You're really good at that," she said as she stepped into his dojo uninvited and looking up at him with large, beseeching eyes, "Teach me!"

He looked at her blankly as she clutched her dainty hands together in front of her.

"Have you sustained a head injury?" He asked blandly, "This Sesshomaru does not have the time nor the inclination to teach you such things."

She huffed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Fine then," she said, her arms crossing over her chest, unwittingly pushing her breasts up, "I'll just watch."

Sesshomaru's eyes wandered down to her very slightly exposed cleavage before they flicked back up to her eyes.

"And tell me, miko," he drawled, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest, "Who gave you allowance to do so?"

Kagome observed him for a moment. Scanning him from head to toe, she giggled once more when he eyes landed on his crossed ankles. She couldn't recall ever seeing him so seemingly relaxed.

It was kind of…cute. And refreshing. It made him seem more…approachable.

Suddenly, she felt that much closer to him.

"You know, Sesshomaru," she said softly, leaning toward him slightly, "It wouldn't kill you to lighten up a bit."

Her comment sent a shock of irritation straight through him and he stiffened, sending her a glare.

"You dare to insult this Sesshomaru in his own home?" He demanded in a tight voice.

She actually had the audacity to reach out and touch him. First she laughs at him then she takes special liberties with his person?

Sesshomaru had to fight the urge to backhand the small female.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said, giving his wrist a soft squeeze, "I simply meant that it might do you some good to have a little fun. Not take everything so seriously."

The smile she gave him then did little to alleviate his irritation. But he found that perhaps she hadn't meant to insult him after all.

"You would do well to consider your words more carefully in the future."

For reasons unknown to the daiyoukai, what he said threw the miko into a fit of laughter that had her doubled over and clutching her stomach. It didn't take him long to realize what might have happened.

"Miko, tell this One: have you taken your midday meal yet?"

Gasping for breath, she straightened and wiped her eyes before nodding up at him.

"Yes. Not long ago," she said, then a mischievous look crossed her face and she smirked, "Why, Sesshomaru, did you want to share your lunch with me? I mean…it would only be right. After all, I shared something with you."

She delivered her last line with what he imagined was supposed to be a seductive wink. Blinking down at her, he fought the urge to laugh at her.

"No, miko," he said in a carefully bored tone, "This One has no desire to share a meal with you. _You_ on the other hand, seem bound and determined to remain near." Leaning closer to her, his lips brushing her ear, he said softly, "Did this One not thoroughly satisfy you this morning?"

Her soft gasp brought a smirk to his lips and he drew back in time to watch a delightful red flush her cheeks.

Wide, blue eyes gazed up at him, not bothering to hide neither her embarrassment nor her arousal. Then she did something that surprised him yet again.

Leaning toward him, she inhaled deeply before sighing in contentment.

"You smell nice," she said with a small smile, then as if she had a revelation she straightened and lifted her arm to her nose, sniffing her own skin, "_I_ smell nice!"

Letting go of an amused huff, Sesshomaru got back to his point before she could make a bigger fool of herself.

"You have ingested magic mushrooms," he told her bluntly.

"I – what?"

Her brows dipped together, and he had the intense urge to flick her in the forehead. Of course, he kept his hands to himself.

"Magic mushrooms, miko," he repeated with a sigh, "They have been mixed in with your food at my instruction. It would appear they have had the desired effect. You are much more tolerable when you are not fighting."

He watched in fascination as her face slowly relaxed and she looked at him as if she were bored.

"Are you saying that your drugged me?" She asked, her quiet monotone a sharp contrast to what it had been moments before.

Not quite understanding her terminology, he remained quiet, watching for any sign of her response to what he'd revealed. It came suddenly, out of nowhere, and surprisingly violent for one so small.

"You drugged me?!" She screamed, her face flushing in anger and her chest rising and falling with her quickened breaths, "Why you – you – you son of a bitch!"

Gasping at her foul language, her eyes widened, and she slapped a hand over mouth. A breath later, she burst into another bout of laughter and Sesshomaru found himself sighing once more.

Perhaps he should inform his kitchen staff to lighten up on the mushrooms. While easier to manage in this state, she was also significantly more annoying.

Deciding that his training was a lost cause for the moment, he turned to leave the dojo, trying to tune out the laughing miko behind him.

Yes, he thought as he stalked toward the kitchens, he'd much prefer an indignant miko to an irrational one.

A smirk came to his lips as he wondered at her reaction to the mushrooms. How would she react once the effects had worn off and she was of sound mind once more?

He wasn't sure, be he discovered he was eager to find out.


End file.
